Bad Little Boy
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Prince Gumball isn't too fond of the infamous vampire King Marshall Lee. Upset due to Fionna's ill decision to hang out with the ruffian instead of him results in an angry storming into the Candy Kingdom by himself. What sucks is that the root of his problems seems to be returning, not to mention Fionna's sudden disinterest in his romantic advances. Will his feelings change for the
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oh Fionna, am I Lame?

**Summary: Prince Gumball isn't too fond of the infamous vampire King Marshall Lee. Upset due to Fionna's ill decision to hang out with the ruffian instead of him results in an angry storming into the Candy Kingdom by himself. What sucks is that the root of his problems seems to be returning, not to mention Fionna's sudden disinterest in his romantic advances. Will his feelings change for the annoying teen born in the Nightosphere? Read to find out! LeeXGumball.**

**Author's Note: I saw the episode "Bad Little Boy" and decided to make a fanfic that spun off from it. Dudes the episode made me and my sister squeal like desperate fangirls. *tiny voice* That's because you are…**

**WHO SAID THAT?! *looks around***

**I've always wanted to write a LeeXGumball story but never found the inspiration to do so and here I am. Making magic with my finger tips. This chapter came out slow since I just came up with the idea today and I've been working on this thing for a couple of hours. I had to shoot some sugar into my system too to stay up and well, for a first chapter I say it came out good. The initial plot is the developing relationship of Marshall Lee and Gumball and if our gummy prince will ever accept the existence of the dead dweller. I know I should be working on my other stories and this thing should be the last thing I should be writing but I can't deny inspiration! It hit me like a bitch and I couldn't deny it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Mr. Pendleton Ward does. God bless you man.**

"I can't believe she ditched me for _him_. I mean, he's not even _cool_ or anything and he then he had the audacity to come out of nowhere and takes Fionna to Glod knows where?! Not to mention he ate all of my cream puffs…they were good too." Prince Gumball of the Cany Kingdom angrily stalked from the abandoned tree house of his two favorite adventurers Fionna and Cake. When he left to dry up he expected a blonde girl to follow him shortly only for him to climb back up to find the rooftop deserted! Blast that infuriating vampire! He was so ready to play some games and get closer to the girl fighter. Ever since the battle during his Biennial Gumball Ball and Fionna's heroic rescue and defeat of the deranged Ice Queen, he's been having different feelings towards the girl. Though what confused him to no end was the harsh rejection he received when he complimented Fionna on her skill, it wasn't like he did that before. But whatever it was Prince Gumball wasn't discouraged so easily! His plain _was_ to swoon the fighter right off her strong feet and take her on a ride on Lord Monochromicorn for a romantic evening in the dark sky. "But of course _he_ had to intervene and ruin all of my plans." grumbled Gumball, he yelped when he fell down into a dip in the ground muddying up his royal pants in the dirt. He let out a frustrated yell and continued his long pursuit towards the Candy Kingdom. Since Mono was busy at the moment he was left by himself to make the journey in none too comfortable royal shoes. If he knew this was going to happen he would've grabbed his royal walking shoes instead. Blasted vampire…

Was there something wrong with him to explain why Fionna chose the dead guitar player over him? Was he too... "nice" for her to not want to hang out like chums? Or was it that he was just, dare he say, "lame" enough to only have the her and Cake hang out when there was a mission or he came over himself. Now that he thought about it, they never really _did _hang out like friends or went on some of Fionna's "adventures" when he _wasn't_ the one kidnapped. Usually he's busy with taking care of his kingdom and working on the latest science, but even he gets free time and those times get lonely. He has a vast collection of books he tends to peruse through but he's close to finishing his whole collection and he's even read the same book more than once. A sigh escapes his lips, he really doesn't hang out with the other princes' since he doesn't know them that well and frankly, they're kind of boring. It's not like they aren't nice or anything but as much as he would love talking about the latest fashions, or gossiping about who did what, or even just lifting weights none of them really shared his intellectual endeavor. Only Fionna seemed to be genuinely intrigued with the exciting discoveries science can offer you and she always makes him laugh with her naïve and creative suggestions with certain experiments. In all truth, Fionna is the only friend he has. He has Peppermint Maid but she always keeps it professional and tends to nurture him rather than make friendly conversation in private. He sighed again sliding down a grassy hill. Maybe he really was lame. No wonder Fionna would choose Marshall Lee over him.

A cold breeze washed over him making him shiver and wrap his gummy arms around his body. Of all the days he didn't bring a coat. _'If that blasted vampire didn't show up then maybe things would've been different and instead of walking I could be drinking a nice cup of hot coca with Fionna.' _Anger welled up in his stomach. This is that vampire's fault! If he just minded his own business then he wouldn't be here walking by himself in the blasted cold and Fionna would be by his side and maybe, just maybe, he could've worked his princely charms on the blonde and eventually do…stuff that couples can do! Like cuddle and fall asleep all warm and fuzzy like! He shivered again feeling the breeze against his slim body, glob it was cold. His footsteps echoed in the empty fields, he was halfway to his nice and warm castle with his nice and warm bed and waiting were nice and warm dreams that seem to call for him. He picked up his pace just thinking about that, just a few more miles and he would be in his castle before his knew it. He will never feel ungrateful for his valiant steed and loyal friend.

His mind began to wander back to Fionna and the "uncivilized company" that she happened to be around. He felt worried for the strong warrior knowing the reputation the vampire king built for himself throughout the years he's known him. His rough housing makes him a dangerous threat to those around him and the mischievousness he tends to carry causes trouble for himself and the pranks he pulls on people. To say he was a ruffian would be an understatement, he was a downright nuisance! Not to mention the vulgar music he constantly sings and listens to, it's not appealing at all to Gumball yet everyone else seems to enjoy it. He huffed at that, despite all of the reasons _not_ to hang out or be around the vampire, people seem to do the exact _opposite_ and flock _towards _him. That is until he does something scary enough to scare people away, yet they _always come back_. Gumball was smart, he was too smart, he knew what was under that whole façade Marshall was trying to put up and he wouldn't be manipulated by the vampire's charms! Yes, he will silently admit, the guy _was_ slightly cool _at times_, and that's about it. But the cons outweighed the pros and he was sticking to that. He jumped over a river lightly hopping on the rocks bringing his shirt closer to him, how long was this walk anyways?! He breathed through his mouth seeing his breath and raised an eyebrow at that, it was sunny and warm in the daylight, so why was it so cold? Maybe it was…he walked faster at that thought. The last thing he wanted was to get captured by the Ice Queen and he _really didn't_ want to see Fionna or the vampire right now. Knowing he would tag along just to smugly laugh at his constant habit of being so easily captured. He bets the dead creature of the night wouldn't even lift a finger to help.

He saw his kingdom in sight and smiled brightly, the rest of the walk was relatively quiet which only made his nerves shake with fear. He never liked being forced to do things he didn't want to do, _especially_ when he was manhandled by the cold queen. _'She would cackle at that one.' _thought the prince bitterly at his clever pun. The woman had a craving for those things and he didn't know why. She was always so weird. He had to urge to break out in a run all the way up to his room, just to get some warmth in his bones. He looked around seeing if there was any civilians that would see him and his informal decision and un-princely like action. He was all alone. He felt excitement bubble in his stomach at that; he's never done anything out of order before so this was kind of like sticking your hand into the cookie jar. He started in a jog breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, getting a steady pace he broke out into a run feeling his gummy heart pound in his chest and he smiled widely. He soon broke out into a sprint moving his arms widely and huffing quickly, a grin was plastered across his features and he let out a breathy laugh. Maybe he should do this more often. He ran through the kingdom, his heels clacked against the hard peanut brittle turning a few corners and jumping over a few items that were in his way. He skidded and sprinted down an alleyway making a sharp left and seeing the large elegant castle doors. They were opened when he entered the front yard of the large estate and a surprised Peppermint Maid was awaiting him in the confines of the safe castle.

"My-my prince?!"

He waved at her and smiled zipping right by her and running up the steps making his hair bounce. Due to Fionna's axe slicing his hair it was kind of splitting apart, he would have to realign it with some nice candy glue he made not too long ago. It makes a good paste for baking too. He ran into his room and leaped on the bed heaving and sweating from his forehead, the smile was still on his face. He laughed at himself; he was smiling like a goofball just because he ran. He felt free though, for a long time in his life he finally felt free. He breathed out feeling his heart even out and he rolled on his back, he was definitely hot now. He threw off his shirt and left it on the ground not bothering to pick it up; he turned his head towards the large castle windows looking up into the moon than shone over the land of Ooo. He breathed out one more time before closing his purple eyes dreaming of a fantastical day with Fionna and Cake.

The door opened slowly to the sleeping prince's room. A timid Peppermint Maid entered the large room peering at the young prince with uncertain eyes. It was quite unusual for the usual reserved prince to go all out like that and it honestly startled her. She came up here to check on the prince to see if he was honestly alright. "My prince?"

No reply.

"Prince Gumball?" she squeaked walking into the room and rushing towards the bed. She stepped on the royal shirt he always takes pride in taking care of and jumped off it like it was fire. The prince _never_ left his belonging strewn across the place like he had no upbringing and manners. "My prince?" she asked again leaning into the bed; she relaxed immediately seeing a peaceful Gumball snoring it away with a content smile on his face. She sighed and stepped back picking up the shirt and folded it over her arm. She dumped the shirt into the laundry chute and walked towards the door with silent steps; she took one last look at her prince and closed the door. "Good night Prince Gumball." and his room was shrouded with darkness.

"_Gumball….." _

'_Fionna?'_

"_Prince Gumball…'_

'_Fionna, was is it that you need?'_

"_Prince Gumball you need to wake up!"_

'_Why do I need to wake up? I don't understane Fionna.'_

"Prince Gumball WAKE UP!'

"WHOA!" He fell out of his bed and onto the floor with his butt sticking in the air. The covers were covering his head and he looked up.

"My prince! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to startle you! Are you alright?!"

He groaned sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the lump just happened?"

"Prince Gumball! Language!"

"What?" he looked up and came face to face with a shocked Peppermint Maid and the blinding sun of Ooo sting his purple eyes. "Why is it so bright?" he asked covering his tearing eyes. The sun was so bright this morning. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:00 as of now my lord. I let you sleep in since you barely got up at your usual waking hour. Is everything alright?" Gumball rubbed his eyes and nodded his head, he was indeed still fatigued but hearing such a late hour he knew he had to get up. "Thank you Peppermint Maid, that'll be all for now. I think I'm going to take a shower before I eat anything." He got up throwing the purple covers back on the bed and rubbing his hand through his hair. He stripped off his clothing and jumped into the royal bathroom with a large bath tub. The warm water hit his body and he breathed out and sunk into the water making bubble against the surface. He always had a thing for warm baths; they were always so relaxing and refreshing. After a nice bath he jumped out of the bathroom rummaging through his closet after he lotioned and powdered his body. It's always good to daily lotion your skin and take care of it to keep it soft, plus it'll make you smell good. He pulled out something comfortable: a pink t-shirt with purple sleeves and a simple pair of pink pants with magenta sneakers with hot pink laces. He ran out of his room and hopped down the steps greeting everyone he saw, he always tried to show his many servants and candy people how much he appreciated their support and loyalty to him. The constant help always proved to be greatly sufficient and he even tried to help out when he could. It was the least he could do anyways.

The large kitchen was quiet when he walked in, since breakfast time already passed the chefs weren't cooking at the moment. On one of the candy counters was a plate that was covered with some candy foil, there was a note tapped on top which he read while ripping and eating a piece of the foil.

_Dear Gumball, here's your morning meal that the chefs made while you were asleep. Once you are done don't forget to practice your ukulele and organize your office papers. I will be out today shopping for groceries at the candy market along with some other servants. Don't strain yourself. –Peppermint Maid_

Gumball sighed blowing a bubble and swallowing it. He was made of the stuff anyways. He grabbed his plate throwing the candy foil into the garbage and walked into the large dining room where some servants were busy cleaning and preparing the room for lunch. "Good morning. Good morning. Morning to you too." He sat in the large seat that was reserved for him and opened the newspaper of 'Ooo Weekly', as prince it was his duty to be on top of events happening in the Land Of Ooo and to keep tabs of the people's opinion. He allowed the kingdom to have a daily newspaper to express their thoughts freely, he was all about the public and to hear their thoughts gave him leeway to how he should rule things and how to handle some situations. He stuck his fork into the piece of bread chewing it slowly while reading a certain section on the paper. The daily events and upcoming shing-digs were posted in the back of the newspaper showing who's going to where and what parties one can attend to. There was the feedback to the recent party of Lumpy Space Prince which was new since people never really bothered to comment about parties. He skimmed through the comments people made and felt his body tense when he saw a particular name: Marshall Lee.

"_The party was okay, that is until I played some bombastic tunes on my axe-guitar. Not to mention the awesome backup singers I had made this party the so much more awesome."_

He felt his head tighten in frustration. Since when did the one thousand year old bother to comment on events he went to? Glod knows how many parties he's _been_ to in the century he's lived in. His eyes skimmed over a certain part:

"_Not to mention the awesome backup singers…"_

"…_Backup singers…."_

He scoffed. He was obviously talking about Fionna and Cake and Biennial Gumball felt it was purposefully directed at him. He rolled his eyes and threw the paper across the table. Of course the vampire would have the audacity to rub something like that in his face, Mr. Lee was obviously trying to get under his skin and lump it was working! He finished his eggs and bread along with his strawberry milk quickly and ran into the kitchen cleaning up his dishes quickly. If any of the servants saw that they would have a fit and demand he stopped cleaning at once, but like he said, he helped when he could. He dried his hands on his pants when he heard the loud knock on the castle doors. He walked through the dining room and stopped by the steps and saw a candy servant open the door. Nobody was there. Gumball raised a gummy eyebrow and walked back into the kitchen to grab a quick fruit before he ran upstairs to his room so he could play his ukulele. No one knew of his secret talent for playing the instrument and he liked to keep it that way, he's always had a thing for music so whenever he heard some nice tunes he couldn't help but dig it.

Everyone's tunes besides Marshall Lee's.

He scowled at that. Why did his brain persistently think back to the incorrigible vampire?! He entered his large room and walked towards his pink bean bag that had his precious ukulele sitting nicely just calling for him. He picked up the small instrument and plopped himself right into the comfy thing, sinking immediately in it he strung a few chords before playing a little song.

" _I feel like nothing was real until I met  
you.  
I feel like we connect, and I really get  
you.  
If I said, 'You're beautiful girl,' would  
it upset you?  
Because the way you look tonight,  
silhouetted, I'll never forget it.  
Oh, Oh, Fionna.  
Your fist had touched my heart.  
Oh, Oh, Fionna.  
I won't let anything in this world keep  
us apart.  
I won't let anything in this world keep  
us apart…"_

He sighed playing the last chords softly. He thought of that song not too long ago when he was thinking just how amazing his blonde adventurer really was. But he doubted she would listen to him since she was too busy hanging around with _Marshall_. "Un-civilized vampire…"

"Who's un-civilized now?"

"MARSHALL?!" Gumball yelped jumping in his seat and clutching his ukulele close to his chest. He was staring into the light gray face of the vampire king. He was looming over him upside down with his black hair hanging freely. He felt a cap on his legs and he picked it up shoving it into the vampire's face. "You startled me." said Gumball not at all happy with the surprise. He felt his cheeks warm; the guy probably heard his song about Fionna too. "I'm sooo sorry dear candy prince." Drawled Marshall Lee sarcastically spinning on his back placing the cap back on his head spinning it so the back was in the front. He was wearing a light blue dirty button shirt that showed a equally dirty white undershirt and dark jeans with worn out black sneakers. He looked like he just came from a fight. "I'll kiss your feet and rub your back while I'm at it too."

Gumball glared at the vampire and started tuning his ukulele. "What do you want Marshall?"

"Nothing. Just came to see how his Royal Wadness was doing."

He blushed at that. That's right, he called him a "wad". "I _really_ do hope you mean 'gum wad' when you say that."

"Oh, feisty aren't we?"

"Wait-what? N-Never mind, forget what I said. You look like a mess…Don't you have someone to scare or something?"

The vampire tapped his chin in mock support. "Oh, worried about me? I'm flattered really. But to your question, no, not right now at least. What's wrong? So quick to get rid of me your royal highness?"

"I actually am. Now can you _please_ leave. I don't want to be bothered by ruffians by you."

"Whoa whoa whoa." said the vampire turning around so he floated on his stomach, he was staring at the prince with his black eyes that glittered with amusement. "Something's telling me Mr. Perfect here is feeling a little snappy isn't he?"

"And what if I am?" asked Gumball flashing his eyes at the vampire.

"Well then we're going to have to change that."

"And how, pray tell, are _you_ going to try and do that Marshall." He looked up and jumped back a bit at the close proximity their faces had. He almost felt their noses brush against each other which really weirded him out. "And can you not come so close. You were kind of in my personal space." The vampire chuckled flying up and did and circle in the air before landing himself on Gumball's bed with a bounce. Gumball glared at the vampire noting to himself that he'll need to burn the sheets when the annoying king has gone. "So, Biennial-"

"That's _Prince_ Gumball to you."

"Alright, geez, _Prince_ Gumball, what was that little song you played just there?"

Gumball blushed a bright shade of red turning his body towards the wall. "What song?" he muttered. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, so _now_ he was going to be shy. "We both know what you and that cute little ukulele just played a song about a certain _person_ we both know pretty well. Care to tell me why you decided to play it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just bored."

Gumball scoffed at that. Right, "charmer". "It was just something I made up in my spare time. It's just a little jingle, nothing to talk about." he said quickly wanting nothing more for the vampire to just drop it and leave. Marshall slung his guitar from his back and strung a chord. "I kind of liked it." he said plucking the strings making a Spanish tune. Gumball perked up at that and turned around peering at the vampire on his bed. "Seriously? You're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding. I give you bumps for the PB&J."

Gumball blushed at the nickname. "I told you to stop calling me that. I don't even know what that means."

"Peanut butter and jelly dude, get with the program."

"Whatever…."

Marshall looked from his guitar and looked at the pink figure whose back was turned to him and ukulele placed on the ground next to him. He smiled widely getting the greatest idea. He strung a chord with his gray fingers and started to play a familiar song.

" _I feel like nothing was real until I met  
you…"_

"Marshall what are you-?"

"_I feel like we connect, and I really get  
you…"_

"Are you being serious right now? Not bombastic man."

"If I said, 'You're beautiful boy,' would  
it upset you?"

He blushed at that. This guy is serious.

"_Because the way you look right now,  
so down with that frown, I'll never forget it."_

He raised a pink eyebrow at that.  
_  
"Oh, Oh, Gumball.  
Your face has made me puke."_

Oh.  
_  
"Oh, Oh, Gumball.  
I'll let anything in this world keep  
us apart.  
I'll let everything in this world keep  
us apart…"_

He strummed some more chords giving it a nice sweet ending and quickly brushing his fingers against the strings. "And that's how you sing a song." said Marshall smirking at the fuming Gumball who glared daggers at him.

"That was total dirtballs man…" muttered Gumball wanting to throw something at the insensitive vampire. "That was personal and you completely butchered it with that horrible rendition."

"Well, what can I do?" said Marshall Lee taking off his guitar and placing it next to him on the bed. "I got skillz."

"And here I thought you actually had something nice to say."

"Oh, don't get me wrong I was telling the truth when I said I liked the song. Just the words needed some work." Gumball rolled his eyes at that. Right, work. He looked outside seeing the blue skies and the sun shining. He looked back at Marshall and raised his eyebrow. "How'd did you get in here?"

Marshall stopped whistling and looked at Gumball smirking. "I _flew_. Shocking, I know, but I can do it." The pink prince huffed and stood up shaking his hair. "Whatever man, if you don't want to answer than fine by me. I'll just take me leave since you won't leave yourself."

"I used my umbrella." said Marshall Lee with his eyes closed. Gumball looked back at the vampire when he reached the doorframe, he held onto the thing staring at the relaxed from before disappearing into the hallway. Marshall popped en eye open at that seeing he was by himself and just shrugged his shoulders and let himself fall into the sheet more. They smelled like bubble gum and cotton candy, it smelled nice. Way better than what his room probably smelled like. He took a yawn; he really shouldn't be up by now since it's early in the morning. He should be sleeping by now; he can feel the fatigue coming on. Maybe if he drank some blood he'll be able to rejuvenate some of his energy, but the last time he checked candy people didn't have blood. He breathed out again falling into a nice sleep before he heard soft footsteps by the door, he didn't even need to open his eyes before he heard the soft grumbling of the candy prince and the footsteps disappeared again. He chuckled to himself, he really liked getting on the guy's nerves, he tried so hard staying composed since he was the "Prince of the Candy Kingdom" and had "such the princely reputation" that made Marshall Lee want to annoy the pink guy. Something about the way he always shunned him before he even said a word, maybe because of that stink bomb prank he played on the prince during his first days of ruling. He thought of it as a "welcome" present as first days of ruling a kingdom. Unlike Gummy and all of the other princes Marshall was a _king_, not a prince. He had a higher stature than them therefore making _them_ bow before him. But having the title of "king" never really meat anything to him. He would carry the title but that was about it, he preferred his free life doing whatever the hell he wanted and not giving a lump about what anyone says." He shifted his body deeper into the sheets dozing off, he didn't even hear the footsteps return and the loud air horn placed next to his ear.

_**BRRRRRRRRNNNNN!**_

"WHAT THE GLOB?!" yelled Marshall jump right off the bed and clutching onto the candy ceiling glaring down at the laughing Gumball who was heaved over at the moment. Marshall growled and dug his claws out from the sweet rock and floated down crouching on the bed with his dirty sneakers. He glared at the laughing prince and snatched up his guitar and slung it around his shoulders. "Ha ha, very funny Prince Charming. Got any more cute pranks to pull?" Gumball snorted some more before raising his eyebrow at the tired vampire. "You thought that was cute huh? Just as cute as you flipping crips and attaching yourself to my ceiling cute?"

Marshall rolled his eyes at that. So the wad got him, big deal? He would always get him back anyways. That thought made the vampire cock his head to the sly and smile slyly at the giggling pink haired teen. "Yeah, I mean, aren't I _always_ cute?" asked Marshall leaning back into the face of Gumball. Gumball stopped his giggling but there still was a smirk on this face, though he backed up when he saw the vampire start to lean in again. He didn't like how close the vampire always seemed to get, he wasn't used to the guy being so…docile. "You? _Cute? _Yeah, right. Then I must be ugly."

"So you're calling yourself cute then?"

Gumball scoffed. "Don't twist my words. You _know_ what I meant by that-"

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Now-"

"I don't think I quite caught that. Can you enlighten me with your vast knowledge of smartness?"

Gumball crossed his arms and leveled a look with the vampire teen. "I know what're you're doing and I'm telling you right now I'm not falling for it. Nice try though."

"Oh poo, maybe next time."

Gumball looked at the candy clock on his wall. It was 12:57. "Great, you're keeping me from my work. I need to get started."

"Ew, that's my queue to leave." Marshall floated off the bed shaking his hair a little to help fix it and wake himself up a little bit. He touched his precious guitar one more time just to make sure it was there before flying towards the window steeping away from where the sun shone through the glass. Gumball crossed his arms and leaned against his bed waiting to see how the vampire will magically pull out his "umbrella" he so claimed to have before.

The guy did just that.

With the snap of his fingers a pink umbrella appeared in a puff of smoke that had a skull on top of it. He spun it with his fingers smiling smugly at the astonished expression of the candy prince and winked before he flew out of the window not even bothering to close it. Prince Gumball blinked a few times before shaking his head and walking back through his bedroom door and to his office. "Note to self" he muttered slipping into the comfy office chair. "Get metal bolts on doors."

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, Gumball is feeling a little insecure. Poor thing! That's why we have Marshall! We'll need something to break the ice though! Neither teen really likes the other yet! Fionna and Cake I choose you! *shot***

**What's gonna happen in the next episode? Who's gonna do what? What's there to be said?! Will Ice Queen ever stop the horrible puns?! Tune in next time people to find out!**

**Oh, and to get a better understanding of the story watch "Bad Little Boy" first and then come to here. You would understand it much better if you did. If you didn't well…I feel sorry for you and you know who you are. *stares***

**Criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Insecure

**Author's Note: Wow! Second chapter in one day! You guys motivated me into updating so quickly, be happy.**

**So I want to thank those who reviewed my story:**

_**Yami Ukiyo, BunnyKoi **_**and **_**FanGirl717**_

**Thank y'all so much! And I thank those of you who have followed/favorited the story or me! :D Means a lot guys. **

**So I was pretty pumped about writing this thing finally getting the feeling for this chapter. Consider this one as a transition chapter from chapters 1-3 since 3 is going to start sparking some thoughts. Minor thoughts though, nothing TOO TOO major. If any of you have read any of my other multi-chaptered fics I like taking things NICE AND SLOOOOOOOOWWWWWW…..So don't expect this to be any different! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

Today was the usual daily rounds around the town to check on the daily status of the daily lives of the people. Usually he would do this with Peppermint Maid but the candy woman seemed so busy lately and he didn't want to bother her more than he usually does. She would always drop whatever work she was doing in the first place and attend to his needs immediately only to come back and finish what she was previously doing. So instead he asked Lord Monochromicorn to join him on the peaceful walk instead. The unicorn was elated to walk about with his friend since the gummy prince never really asked before, and to hang out with Gumball whenever he could was good enough for the steed. Gumball was dressed in his usually royal attire, his back was straight and his face business like as he greeted the sweet and happy candy people whose faces brightened up when they saw their handsome prince. The candy prince always had such a protective and sure air around him that instantly calmed the people, they could always rely on their price when the time called it. Not to mention the dashing and heroic Fionna and Cake who were not only the prince's personal adventurers but close friends too.

The pink lad stopped by the local fruit stand and looked at an apple that looked quite appealing; he pulled out dollar and gave it to the vender who thanked him profusely at his kindness. The prince smiled and waved goodbye taking a bite of the sweet fruit and smiled at the taste, he wasn't fond of fruit but when he did eat them they always satisfied him. Since he was a candy person and all things like fruit and vegetables never appealed to his taste buds, only candy gave him real satisfaction. He hopped down some steps, when he reached the bottom he saw and elderly licorice grandmam that was struggling to bring her bags up. He placed the apple in his mouth and walked over to the old woman and grabbed her bags. The woman looked up quickly astonished that royal blood would help such a miserable old woman. "My king!" said the candy woman. "You mustn't help an old woman like me! I wouldn't want to bother you!" Gumball merely gave the woman a kind smile and was already climbing the steps. "It's no problem, honestly, I saw you were struggling and it would've been rude of me if I just passed you. It _is_ a prince's duty to help out his or her citizen's every way he or she can. You wouldn't want to keep a prince away from his duty now would you?" The old woman sputtered and shook her head quickly. "O-Of course not my prince! That would be shameful for me and embarrassing for you! Please, spare this old woman's words!" Gumball chuckled at the old woman at the top of the steps and waited for the candy citizen to walk up the steps. Lord Monochromicorn helped the woman up the flight by picking her up with his head and placed her next to the smiling Gumball. Gumball nodded his thanks to his friend receiving a snort from the black unicorn.

"Thank you so much Prince Gumball! You're father and mother would be very proud indeed with how such a handsome young man like you can take so much responsibility and run this country!"

Gumball bowed slightly for the woman and walked down the flight of stairs waving his goodbyes.

"- ... .- - | .- .- ... | .-. .-. . - - -.- | -.-. .-.. . ...- . .-. | .- ... .- - | -.- - ..- | ... .- .. -.. | - - | - .."

Gumball chuckled at that petting Lord Mono on the head. "Well she wouldn't have accepted the gesture if I didn't put it that way. These people, _my_ people, they act as if one small nice gesture from me is the biggest thing in Ooo. I just want to help you know…I mean…what would they think of their prince if all he did was order them around and sit in his nice big candy castle. It's like an act of kindness is the rarest thing a person can do…"

The unicorn snorted and he tapped his hooves on the ground. "-. - - | .- ... . -. | .. - | ... | -.-. - - .. -. -. | ..-. .-. - - | .-. - -.- .- .-.. | -... .-.. - - -.. | ..—"

"True." said Gumball stepping over a watery chocolate puddle from the rain last night. "But I still feel like I should do _more_ than just my 'daily princely duties' you know? It feels good to show the candy people that I _can_ be one of them when it comes down to it." The unicorn shook his head. "-... ..- - | -.- - ..- | .-. . | -. - - | - -. . | - ..-. | - ... . - | -. ..- - -... .- .-.. .-.. | ..-.. | | -.- -"

Gumball sighed at that. "Yeah, I know. But you _do_ understand what I'm saying, right Mono?" The unicorn nodded his head and Gumball relaxed. "Good." he said petting the gray long mane one more time. They walked through the sweet streets of the Candy Kingdom stopping here and there to engage in conversation with the locals. They reached the gate of the kingdom where two Banana Guard officers stood attention making eye contact with their prince.

"Prince Gumball!" cried one officer smiling.

"My prince!" said the other.

Gumball smiled and waved gently at the two fruity officers stopping right in front of them with his back straight and his arms folded behind his back. "I see that everything is the way it should be gentlemen?" The officers went stiff in their backs with their faces upturned and they saluted the prince. "Yes sir!" said the first one. "Everything is how it should be sir! Nothing to worry about here or anywhere my prince, the Candy Kingdom is in peace like how it should be thanks to your fine ruling and your loyal adventurers Fionna and Cake!" The pink prince nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, of course. Why should I even question. But do not give me and my two fighters all of the credit, if it wasn't for my strong police force the kingdom would be extremely vulnerable. I commemorate you all for the satisfactory jobs you perform each and every day." The first banana guard relaxed his posture slightly looking in awe at the young prince. "M-My prince…" he straightened himself again and re-saluted Gumball. "Thank you my lord! You're kind words have touched this officer's fruity heart! Without you we wouldn't be here right now."

Gumball nodded his head. "May I go through?" he asked pointing at the candy gate. The banana officers stood back quickly clearing the way. "Of course Prince Gumball! Have a good day sir!"

"Have a good day sir!"

"You two have a good day as well." he said walking through the large gate. "Keep up the good work!" he called over his shoulder. The voices of the banana guards sounded faint when he walked through the hard candy cane gates of the kingdom. He breathed in the fresh air smelling the sweet scent of candy and the outdoors of Ooo. The sun was shining down and there was a gentle breeze rustling the pink cotton candy trees, unlike the cold last night where it only made the prince nervous to no end. He felt the black unicorn's head brush his back and nudged him gently forward. "Mochro? What's the matter?" The unicorn snuffed pushing Gumball's back again. "Hey! Hey! Seriously Mono, why do keep pushing me? I was admiring the beautiful scenery that nature provides us." He was pushed again, the prince huffed starting to feel the tinge of annoyance. He turned around and crossed his arms giving a leveled stare at his friend. "Okay, now it's getting tedious. _What is the matter?_"

"Oh, PB, what's up?"

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball said spinning around almost losing his balance. A strong hand grabbed his shoulders steadying him and he smiled in thanks. "What brings you here to the Candy Kingdom? I don't think I summoned you today."

"Naw, it's cool man. Me and Cake here just came to see what you were doing if you wanted to hang out or something?"

Gumball felt his heart quicken at that. No way, did Fionna just ask if he wanted to…dare he say…_hang out_?! No, impossible! Not when he was just contemplating his "cool" status and if he was "lame" or not.

"Hey sugar!" said the feisty feline running up to Lord Monochromicorn and giving him a peck on the snout. The black unicorn wheezed happily nudging his face merrily into his girlfriend's face. Cake purred hugging her boyfriend with a happy blush on her face.

"PB?"

Said prince jumped and looked at Fionna who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "O-Oh!" said Gumball snapped out of his thoughts. "I would love to! Lord Monochromicorn and I were just finishing our daily rounds around the kingdom and were about to head out and enjoy the sunny weather. If it's not too much trouble for me to ask, would you two ladies like to partake in some flissbee with us? I brought it too." He turned his hip to the right to show the girl the pink disc at was attached to it. The blonde girl gave a toothy grin at that and pumped her fist in the air. "Whoo! I haven't played a good game of flissbee in a while! Don't cry when I kick your butt." Gumball gave a wide grin at that, the excitement already bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Fionna was acting really enthused to _hang out_ with a "lame" guy like him. He gave a regal laugh and folded his arms behind his back; he rocked on his heels and leaned in slightly towards the blonde girl. "Don't get so fixated on that idea Fionna, I'm pretty algebraic at flissbee. I was titled the best flissbee player in the Land of Ooo as a child. I may not look it but I'm quite the athlete."

Fionna chuckled at that shifting her bunny hat. "You sure about that Gumball? I'm pretty good at playing games. Even Marshall says I'm better than-"

"Should we get going?" asked Gumball interrupting Fionna. The blonde fighter just blinked with a confused expression and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…" she said staring at Gumball before nodding her head with more life. "Yeah! Totally! This is going to be flippin' awesome!" The prince laughed at that jumping on the back of his steed smiling widely at his friend. Fionna smirked, jumping on Cake.

"H-Hey! Watch the fur!"

"I'll race you to the Grass Lands! Cake grow big!"

The girls were off leaving Gumball and Mono in the dust. Gumball laughed and leaned forward where his chest was touching Lord's back and he grab tightly onto the gray mane. "Let's show them what were made of Mono." The unicorn snuffed competitively before zooming off after the human and feline. The black steed curled around the large form of Cake with a playful glint in his eye brushing the feline's face with his long tail. Cake yelled at that shaking her face to get the hair out of her eyes, Gumball and Mono were gone before she knew it. Fionna cried out narrowing her eyes and leaned forward to prevent air resistance. "They're winning Cake!"

"I know! Hold on!" Cake grew larger elongating her magical legs and taking quick big steps catching up to the boys quickly. Gumball looked over his shoulder and smirked whispering something into his friend's ear, the unicorn grinned. Mono pointed his horn towards in front and black hole was created, Gumball took a deep breath and held it closing his eyes and burying his face into the gray hairs.

Fionna gasped when she saw her friends disappear into the black hole and looked around frantically. Cake was equally surprised and looked around herself seeing no signs of pink or black. "Where's they go?" asked Fionna rubbing her eyes just to see if she was hallucinating. Little known to her a small black hole formed behind them and out came Gumball smiling mischievously, he came up behind the blonde girl close enough so she would hear. Lord Monochromicorn was hovering above his girlfriend where they wouldn't touch bodies but near enough for his playful friend to sneak up and scare the living glob out of the blonde girl. Gumball had to stifle a giggle and leaned in closer so Fionna would hear him clearly.

"Boo!"

"OH MY GLOB!" screamed the girl grabbing her sword so fast and turning around to point it at the person who scared the living life out of her. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Cake losing balance from her sister's sudden harsh movement and stumbled a little to the left making Fionna lose her grip on the fur and she waved her arms in the air frantically. Gumball gasped when he saw his friend fall off Cake with a scream and he called out her name. He pushed Lord forward so he would be able to catch her before she became a morning pancake. Cake screamed out instantly stretching herself quickly and reached out her arms so she could grab the falling girl, but she wasn't quick enough. Fionna was far from her reaches falling fast, the adventurer was waving her arms about trying to reduce the speed of her drop but all it did was tire her out.

"OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOHMYGLOB!"

"FIONNA!" yelled out Gumball and Cake petrified of what was going to happen to the brave warrior.

Fionna decided to close her eyes since she didn't want to see what was about to happen to her. She felt a quick breeze and cold arms wrap around her, she "oomph'd" feeling the sudden breakage of her fall and instinctively opened her eyes to see the smirking face of Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Marshall tilted his black eyes at the blonde and winked smirking widely. "Yo."

Fionna rolled her eyes at the vampire's "coolness" but smiled regardless. "Yo."

The vampire let down the girl on the grassy ground straightening his back and shoving his hands in his pockets leaning back slightly to look into the bright sky. His umbrella was in hand as he rocked back and forth on his feet wiggling his eyebrows at the girl making her giggle. "Thanks Marshall." said Fionna punching the guy lightly on the shoulder. "You really saved my tail." The vampire shrugged his shoulders twirling the pink umbrella in his fingers back and forth. "No big deal. I was in the area anyways. It'd be rude of me not to save a damsel in distress." Fionna snorted at that and punched the gray shoulder again. "Dude, shut up." He laughed at that.

"Fionna! Oh my glob Fionna I am _so sorry_!"

"Lookie who it is." said Marshall with a bored expression. Fionna glared at the vampire and crossed her arms ready to deal a fist in that pretty face if she had to again. "Be nice." she warned. Marshall rolled his eyes at that looking away when the gummy prince jumped off the black unicorn before he even touched the ground and stumbled slightly falling on his knee. A snicker came from the vampire making Fionna crack her knuckles, Marshall put his hands in surrender and mimicked he zipping and locking his mouth shut. Fionna put her hand out wiggling her fingers to emphasize what she wanted making the king roll his eyes. He handed over the imaginary key before Gumball appeared in front of them huffing and supported his weight on his knees. He looked at Fionna with huge worried eyes that scanned her body up and down to check for any injuries. The fighter blushed at that brushing her hair back a bit and looked down. "Dude I'm fine, you don't have to stare at me like I'm dead or anything…" Gumball's cheeks warmed and he straightened his back and coughed into his fist. Fionna made eye contact briefly before looking at the ground again and kicking a pebble. "Dude, I'm fine. Really."

The candy prince stared at her for a few more minutes before breathing out heavily and hunched over again feeling extremely relieved. "You just don't know how relieved I am to see you weren't seriously hurt. I was worried I almost skronked you up badly." Fionna shook her head still not making contact with the candy prince which started to worry Gumball immensely. Why was she not making eye contact with him? Was she lying when she said she was fine just to make him not feel jerky? Or was she so upset that she won't talk to him and now she doesn't want to be friends anymore and now she thinks that he's really lame?!

"FIONNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT GIRL?!"

"Yeah Cake I'm-OOMPH!" she was tackled by the worried cat and fell to the ground with her sister on top of her. Paws were petting her face all over face checking her eyes, teeth, ears, cheeks and nose hairs. Fionna kept reassuring her worried friend but her words fell on deaf ears as the cat kept checking over and over again. "Dude! I'm _fine_!" said Fionna pushing Cake off her forcefully. Cake bounced on her butt and looked at the now standing Fionna looking shocked. "Fionna" said Cake standing up. "I was just looking to see if you were-"

"How many times do I have to tell everyone that I'm _alright_! I'm not a pancake, I don't have scratches and I'm not hurt! So will everyone just please _drop it_!" she yelled huffing at the end. Her face was red from the exertion of energy and returned to its normal color, Gumball was speechless with his gummy mouth open. He closed it and opened it again and again unsure of what to say. Marshall just whistled long a slow and spun the umbrella in his hand again. "Awkward…" the vampire said in a sing song voice. "I'll see you around Fionna." he started floating away. Gumball jumped surprised at the sudden appearance of the vampire. He just stared at the floating figure that was leaving. He looked back at Fionna and then at Marshall, and then at Fionna again. He pointed at the leaving king and raised his eyebrows in surprise; Fionna rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "He's not that bad of a guy you know. If you get to know him then he's pretty cool to hang out with." Gumball looked back at the vampire; he was almost out of their eye sights.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's hard to believe since all he does is tease and make fun of me. He called me a 'wad' when I was at your house, not to mention how he doesn't even _like_ my company." The adventurer huffed at that. "Well you aren't cookies and cream to him either. You both should just get along and be chums or something. It's kind of lame for you two to fight." He stiffened at that word. _Lame._ "Tell him that." he grumbled.

"He's a cool guy Bubba. You should at least _try_ to make friends?" Gumball looked at the ground feeling slightly jealous that Fionna was talking so fondly of the vampire, not to mention the fact that _he_ was the one who saved her and not him. He also felt slightly guilty that he was making the vampire go without _some_ form of gratitude. Fionna was right, he should at least _try_ and make friends with the incorrigible blood sucker. Fionna set down her green backpack and kneeled down to look for something. "You should invite him to play some flissbee with us. It'll help 'break the ice'." Both teens shivered at that; Ice Queen's puns.

Gumball looked at Fionna and swallowed looking back at the vampire, he was gone now. "Maybe it's better if _you_ were to one to ask him, since he saved you and all. And he's gone anyways so it doesn't he matter." he added quickly walking to Lord Mono and petted the steed's mane. Fionna stood up brushing her skirt. "I already thanked him, and if I asked him he'll start flirting with me and then I would have to punch him." Gumball looked at Fionna with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean he '_flirts'_ with you?" The girl blushed at that and scratched the back of her head. "He's just being a ding dong when he says weird stuff like that. He's not serious and it kind of gets annoying when he does it too much. But I already told him that I don't love him so-" The candy prince choked at that. "Wait." He said feeling a weird emotion in his stomach. "He thinks you _love_ him?!"

Fionna blinked taken aback by her friend's behavior. "Yeah, but I said it doesn't really matter. Look, you should go and see if you can catch up to him and invite him. It'll be totally bloobalooby, trust me. Just don't take certain things he says to heart, he's just joking around."

Gumball clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. For Fionna, he would do _anything_ to show the girl he was "cool" enough to hang with ruffians like _Marshall Lee_. Heck, he'll even show her that he's _waaaaay cooler_ than the vampire king. And, he'll even try to make-Glob why him-_friends_ with him.

With a new sense of confidence he puffed out his pink chest and walked in the direction the vampire disappeared in. He walked over the small grassy hill and looked around looking to see at least a glimpse of that red plaid shirt. He squinted his eyes when he saw a tiny dot of red; he huffed and began down the hill hoping he can catch up to him quickly. How did get so far so fast? "Marshall Lee!" he called out waving his arm in the air. Nothing.

He tried again. "Marshall Lee!"

. . .Still nothing.

He let out a low growl stumbling a bit over a small rock before stopping completely. He breathed in a deep breath-

"Yo."

"HOLY MOTHER OF CANDY HEAVEN!" Gumball screamed jumping in the air and falling into the arms of the vampire king. Marshall just raised an eyebrow unfazed which made the gummy prince blush in embarrassment. He got out of those arms quickly and brushed himself off; he coughed into his fist once to clear his throat and straightened his back with folded arms. "I apologize for my informal behavior, you shocked me." The vampire just floated with his knees bent and his hands in his pocket with the pink umbrella shoved in between his arm and torso. The gray skinned teen said nothing but stare at Gumball waiting for him to continue. This only irritated the candy prince further, but always one to keep up appearances he used his most professional tone. "I ran after you because I have a request if you would like to participate in the enticing game of flissbee with Fionna along with Cake and my companion Lord Monochromi-"

"Dude, I know who was there. I'm not oblivious like you."

Gumball bristled at that. _'Rude.' _"Well, regardless Fionna sent me here to invite you. Honestly I could care less whether you did or didn't but for Fionna's sake I would put up with you."

The vampire held his dead heart as if it hurt and pretended he was offended by that. "Why Prince Gumball! What did _I _do to receive such ill treatment by the _perfect_ and _polished_ prince of the _perfect_ Candy Kingdom."

He twitched at that, he could _taste_ the sarcasm. "Look, do you want to play or not?"

The vampire king tapped his chin floating on his back; he looked at his gray fingers and cleaned one of the cuticles. He heard the tapping of a shoe against grass and rolled his eyes but with a smirk on his face. "Alright Bubba, you can count me in." He saw the prince's frown deepen. Geez, the guy could at least _try_ to hide it. "I can _feel_ the enthusiasm your highness." drawled Marshall floating on his back again. He heard a scoff; Gumball was already walking back to Fionna stumbling on that same rock again making Marshall snort at that. To his amusement he saw that pink neck turn red making him snicker, he had half a mind to tease the guy about that too but he _did_ remember Fionna's words. She was such a party pooper sometimes. An idea popped in his head just at that moment making him grin widely, he flew right for Gumball obtaining a good grip on his umbrella in his right hand.

Gumball heard the giggling from a mile away and turned around about to rebut with a witty comeback back, he screamed when he saw a charging Marshall come right towards him. He flinched bringing his hands up to his face and stood on one leg with the other was bent with his eyes clenched, he wasn't even prepared for the ground magically disappearing from his feet. His purple eyes shot open and he looked down seeing the ground rush past him. He screeched bolting both hands to the muscled arm of the vampire teen screaming at the mischievous king to "let him down this instant!" Marshall just smirked the whole time looking ahead paying no heed to the screaming pink prince he was holding. It would've been better if he held on with two arms instead of one but he didn't want to drop his umbrella. Didn't want to get incinerated by the sun just yet. Gumball had his eyes closed the whole time kicking the air in frenzy; he was never fond of heights. He was let down onto the ground none too gently by the vampire king making the gummy prince fall on his knees. He got up angrily with burning purple eyes and pointed an accusing pink finger right at the whistling vampire.

"You…" he growled feeling his insides burn. Screw ever wanting a friendship with the guy! All he was is just a big poo brain! Marshall rocked on his heels looking into the sky. "Me?" questioned the vampire.

His pink cheeks reddened from anger as he repeated the word over and over again.

Fionna jogged towards them already glaring at her vampire friend who simply winked with a cheeky smile. "I thought I had the key." she said putting her hands on her hips. Marshall shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows holding an imaginary key in his hand. "Always carry a spare." he said. Fionna looked at Gumball who was still fuming with his legs apart with arms clenched tightly at his sides; his pink knuckles a light shade of pink. "You…." he growled again taking a step forward. Fionna cut in between them holding out her hands and giving Gumball a leveled look. "Remember when I said to not take some of things he says seriously? Well this would be a good time." Gumball looked over Fionna's head glaring at the vampire; Marshall smirked wiggling his fingers at him. Gumball looked back at Fionna who tilted her just to prove her point. The candy prince breathed out. "Fine…" he grumbled.

The fighter smiled at that. "Cool." she said turning to Marshall. "You can't play right?"

"Uh, no Fionna, _he_ said he would play with us."

Fionna looked back at Gumball and raised her eyebrow and laughed. The candy prince had his hand floating in the air from when he was gesturing it with his sentence, he was confused. What was so funny?

Marshall snorted and couldn't hold in his laughter both laughing loud and floated right off his feet. "W-What's so funny guys?" asked Gumball smiling half heartedly. Fionna wiped her eyes and looked at Gumball. "PB, how can Marshall play when he can't stand in sunlight?"

Gumball blinked.

Marshall opened his arms showing his torso. "Vampire remember? It's a thing nowadays; we can't stay in the sunlight."

Gumball clamped his mouth shut. "I-I knew that!"

"No you didn't." said Marshall.

"Yes I did-!'

"I doesn't matter!" said Fionna grabbing the flissbee from Gumball. "You and me will play today and the we can play with Marshall tonight. Sound cool?"

Gumball looked at Marshall who was sitting by a tree-how'd he get there so fast?- strumming his guitar and then to Fionna who was spinning the flissbee in her hand. He ran a hand through his gummy hair and nodded his head. "Yeah, I can dig that."

The blonde gave a toothy grin. "Good! Now, ready to lose?" Gumball smiled at the competitive tone in her voice. "Hecks yeah."

He won 15 to 13.

They were both huffing at the end along with Mono and Cake just as exhausted. "I didn't…think you were…that good." wheezed Fionna wiping some sweat from her forehead. The prince let out a breathy laugh nodding his head. "I wasn't bluffing…when I said I was…the best in Ooo…"

"Bombastic man."

"Totally."

"Well well. You surprised me PB; I must say you _actually surprised me_ when you started to win." The sun was blocked out by that irritating vampire. Gumball just glared right back into those demon eyes; he was _not_ going to let this hooligan get the best of him again. He wanted to show Fionna that he wasn't _lame_, and getting mad will get him nowhere. "Yeah well, I guess you thought wrong."

Something glinted in the dead dweller's dark eyes that put Gumball on edge. The vampire smiled widely showing his fangs. "Then I guess you'll have to prove me wrong." said Marshall.

"Uh…guys?" said Fionna sitting up and looking at her two friends with a confused expression. "You two alright?" Gumball looked at her and nodded pushing the vampire to the side to sit up. Marshall rubbed his cheek sticking his tongue at the pink teen. He yawned. "Oh man, I keep hanging out in the day time. I gotta stop doing that; I need my beauty sleep and all."

Fionna snorted. "Sure Marshall."

The vampire stuck out his tongue playfully. "Admit it girl, you've got a thing for me." Fionna punched his arm playfully. He's going to get a bruise there soon. "You're an idiot Marshall."

"Yes but at least I'm a gorgeous idiot."

"Whatever. You need help getting up Gumball?"

The candy prince got up quickly. "No no! Thank you though. I have to get going, I should be attending to my work right now. I will see you two tonight then?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic. Then I bid you a farewell Fionna. I apologize for my little trick earlier."

She smiled at her gummy friend. "Dude, don't make me punch you. I said it was fine, it was pretty funny too." Gumball smiled small and looked at the vampire king nodding his head at the grey skinned teen. The guy just gave him a two finger salute before turning to Fionna, they started to talk about fighting wild wolves. Knowing that was his queue to leave-not that he _wanted_ to talk about those things-he walked toward his black steed who was cuddling with Cake at the moment. Feeling awkward to interrupt such an intimate scene waited for his friend to notice him. He smiled apologetically at the couple. "It's time to go." said Gumball. "Sorry."

"It's no problem. I was about to leave myself." she turned to her boyfriend and nuzzled her face in his. "Bye sugar."

" -. - - -.. -... -.- . | -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. | ..-.. |" Gumball blushed at that and looked away with his arms folded behind his back. The feline left giggling like a school girl and went to Fionna telling her it was time to leave too. "You ready?" asked the prince.

".- .-.. .- .- -.- ... | ..-.. |"

Gumball snickered at that. "Love the modesty." Lord Mono snorted at that and they flew off, the pink prince dared to look back only to catch demon eyes looking right at him. The vampire quickly looked away waving his goodbyes at the blonde girl. Gumball looked ahead and tightened his hold on the grey mane. What was that?

**Author's Note: Hormones people. Just blame it on the hormones.**

**How'd I do people? Did I keep the consistency of the personalities well enough? Marshall is pushing Gumball's buttons hard but I didn't want the prince to flip out JUST YET. That's for a LATER chapter. Still gotta build up on something you know! **

**This story is unbeta'd so I'm all for constructive criticism. Hit me hard baby! I'll try to keep all of the suggestions in mind as well!**

**Criticism iz da shiznit. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Insecurities

**Author's Note: Third chapter is already posted! I should get some money for this shit! This shit be good!**

**So this story is taking a turn on the good side of things, I keep getting the positive feedback and I'm loving it! (Ba da ba ba baa!) Just tell me if I stray off course with the OOCness or if there are some parts that make no sense. I wanted to make PB and Marshall's relationship rocky since it seemed that way in "Bad Little Boy". They didn't **_**seem **_**like the best of friends in the episode so why make them like that here? But don't worry, next chapter some…**_**things**_** will happen and get the wheels a-turning!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a genius to you?**

Peppermint Maid watched her prince walk back and forth in his large bedroom mumbling to himself and throwing articles of clothing out of his walk-in closet. She wanted to say something but was afraid the prince would lash out at her in his temporary state. She knew the work and difficult duties of a prince would finally make the boy snap! She should've seen it coming from a mile away; she failed her prince and the ancestors of the royal candy blood! She took a step forward gulping slightly and reached her hand out slightly as if to beckon the prince. "Prince Gumball? M-My prince?" The pink prince halted and whipped his face at his loyal maid, she stepped back seeing the flaring look in those bright purple eyes. He smiled slowly and dropped the shorts in his hands; the maid's candy eyes followed the article all the way to the ground.

"Peppermint Maid."

She snapped up her gaze and stiffened when she saw her prince make ways towards her. It wasn't like she was scared of the deranged prince-no-she was scared of what _will_ happen to him if he continues on like this. "Peppermint Maid…" the teen said again crouching down right in front of the candy servant. He grabbed her shoulders with sparkling eyes, he tilted his head inwards with a straight face. "You know how to sew right?"

The maid blinked. What did he ask now? She sputtered. "W-Why, yes! I mean, it _is_ a necessity for a maid to learn how to sew along with other domestic skills for the house. Why-if I may ask-would you like to know if I can sir? Would you like me to patch something up?" The pink prince grinned widely and nodded his head. "Actually," he said standing up. He held his chin and looked at his closet seeing if the answer would appear for him. "I would like for you to make me a new outfit entirely. Something more… 'air resistant' for lack of a better word."

"Air resistant? Prince-if I may question-what would you need something like that for?"

Gumball looked at the maid with a sly smile on his face. "I'm going to show a certain _vampire_ one shouldn't mess with the prince of the magnificent Candy Kingdom."

Peppermint Maid blinked at that and breathed out. So it was that hooligan vampire again, so long as it wasn't the prince's mental breakdown. She was about to call some of the royal guards to restrain the prince of needed. She placed her hands on her round hips and leveled the prince with a hard stare. No wonder his eyes were glowing like that, his competitive side was showing. She hasn't seen the prince look like that since the flissbee tournament. "I hope, my prince, you will not do anything _rash_ when I _do_ make you this…'outfit' you requested?" Gumball straightened his back and coughed in his fist regaining his posture. He folded his arms behind his back and titled his head up using his regal tone. "I assure you Peppermint Maid, I'm no child anymore. I know how to carry myself so you will not have to worry how I act in public. I just need to prove that infuriating vampire wrong and make him eat boom boom."

"My prince! Language please! You're supposed to act like young man!"

Gumball flinched and smiled apologetically. He was a bit of the trash talker when he got fired up for a game. "I apologize, but you know how flamed up I can get." The maid huffed and nodded her head. "When would you like your…_outfit_ be ready by?"

"Actually!" he said running past Peppermint Maid and down the hallway. He ran back "One second, stay right there." he disappeared again. Peppermint Maid sighed relaxing her posture only to straighten it again when she heard the foot quick steps of the prince down the hallway. He returned huffing holding a purple lumpy substance that was shoved in an Erlenmeyer's flask. "I got this from Lumpy Space from Lumpy Space Prince during one of his…'parties'." He handed the maid the flask gently. "_This_ is a piece of some lumpy space from Lumpy Space Prince himself. For a favor I did for him a while back I asked for some of his lumps, he told me that if I put it on anything it will make the object float like lumpy space people do. So in other words: I want you to make this into an outfit." The maid blinked fully convinced that her prince has gone mad. "Are you sure that this is _safe_."

Gumball crossed his arms; she was being difficult as _always_. "Do you question your prince?"

The maid sputtered shaking her head quickly. "Never Prince Gumball! Why would you even _say_ that! I'll get to it right away!" Gumball nodded his head and gave her a smile just to reassure the peppermint woman. The maid turned quickly on her feet and rushed toward the door carrying the flask close to her candy chest. "Oh!" she turned around quickly. "My prince?"

"Yes Peppermint Maid?"

"This, um…_lumps_…"

"_Yes?"_

"They're _purple_. Would you like them in this color or pink? Since pink suits you better."

The prince blinked, that was what she was asking about. It didn't really matter either way, as long as he _had_ the outfit. But to make things easier and quicker for the both of them "Make it the usual colors. You can use dye on it, I think. Try a little first-_very little -_to see if it will dye or not. I should've asked LSP if it could or couldn't."

The peppermint maid nodded quickly and left the room. Gumball smiled slowly.

"My prince!"

"_Yes_?!"

She flinched at the prince's tone. "My apologies my prince, but, you never answered when you would like that." He stiffened at that guilty for snapping at his friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Peppermint Maid. I would like the outfit to be completed by…let's say after dinner?"

The maid nodded. "That's a long enough time for me to prepare it. You will not be disappointed my prince!" she rushed out of the room for the last time. Gumball chuckled, the candy woman tried to hide it but he saw the spark of a good challenge in her eyes. The woman tried to act so regal sometimes but she forgets even servants have emotions too and like a good challenge when one was presented with. Gumball turned around and scanned the room; the place was a mess with drawers open, hangers thrown around the large bedroom, and the walk-in closet torn apart. He got to work immediately with only one thing on his mind: defeating that vampire. He smirked feeling the hot feeling of excitement in his stomach. Tonight he'll show Fionna that he _can_ be cool, way cooler than _him_.

0

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he chickened out?"

"Naw, Gumball's a pretty honest person and sticks to his word. I doubt he'd chicken out for a good game of flissbee."

Marshall Lee looked at the girl thoughtfully, now that is was night-and after a good day's rest-he was feeling fully energized. The moon shone on his ghostly skin, he felt the rays on his dead skin and the cool night breeze rush past his black hair. It was a good night to play some flissbee and running around warm their bodies up, well, only Fionna's and his royal highness. He has no blood to really warm. He floated on his back his arms behind his head. "I'm just surprised that such a priss like him would actually get dirty. I thought he was too 'high and mighty' to get a few dirt on his pretty pink clothes." Fionna pulled up on her thigh socks and looked at the vampire. "You guys have such un-radical thoughts of each other. Do you guys hate each other or anything?"

Marshall laughed at that. "I don't, but _he_ certainly does."

Fionna narrowed her eyes at that in concentration. "Maybe if you were-I dunno-_nicer_ to him then he wouldn't be such a party pooper around you." The vampire snorted. "I'm just kidding with him and you know that of all people. He's just too much of a tight wad-"

"Marshall."

The vampire rolled his demon eyes. "Fine, he's too _sensitive_ to take me seriously."

"That's just Gumball. Just like how you are, he takes things differently. You two just have to understand each other more is all."

He scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Just give it some time."

The vampire said nothing after that. He looked far off into the night sky and closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air of the grassy lands. He wasn't there for too long; he just arrived like about ten minutes ago where he already saw the female adventurer laying on the cool grass along with Cake just staring into the sky. If he didn't think she was kind of cute before, he thought it now. Yeah he flirted with Fionna constantly, but that was all in good fun, he never really _felt_ anything for his friend. But maybe that will even change, but that's a long shot. Marshall Lee was never the one to settle down in a relationship, just a quick screw here and there was all he needed for the hundreds of years he's been living. And he has a good few hundreds to go before he starts to even _get_ old.

That was another thing, his aging process. Being a vampire and all he aged _extremely slow_, all the friends that he's made and the relationships that he got himself into didn't quite cut out for two reasons: 1) He was obviously going to live _way longer_ than the spouse and 2) It hurt too much to say goodbye. So he preferred the emotionless release than the love binding sex. No one could blame the guy either; it was just the life of a vampire. He sighed and spun around to lie on his stomach to pick some of the grass from the fields. Thinking about this was just going to throw his game off.

"Here he comes!" said Fionna standing from her spot and brushing herself off. Marshall sat up himself falling to the ground and raised his eyebrow watching the black unicorn land gently on the ground. His eyes searched for that tuff of pink bubblegum hair, he didn't see any for a second and was about to tell Fionna he was right.

"Greetings guys."

"Whoa…" Fionna stared wide eyed at the gummy prince. Marshall raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Gumball when his jaw dropped too. There in front of them stood Prince Gumball decked out in the coolest outfit ever. His pink torso was covered in a pink short sleeved shirt with the top of the shoulders puffed out a little. The shirt clung tightly to his slim stomach showing the nice shape of his top. His legs were covered in a dark magenta cargo shorts that were tight around his knees and the rest was baggy. His feet were in some dark pink tennis shoes with cleats on the soles giving him that nice grab into the grass. Over the shirt was a hot pink sleeveless sweater with a zipper that cascaded down his front; the zipper had a crown that replicated the crown the prince was wearing. The hood had red lines on the side of it and dark pink bands were on each of his wrists. All in all he looked radical.

"Shmowzow…" said Fionna astonished. "PB, what's with the outfit?" she asked walking towards her friend and circled around him a couple of times. Gumball smiled brightly and placed his fists on his hips puffing out his chest. "I presume you like it?" he said with a hint of smugness in his voice. "I requested Peppermint Maid to make it for me with a special kind of material that will aid me in tonight's game. I didn't want to disappoint you tonight if I was wearing something heavy."

"Dude." said Fionna standing in front of the gummy prince looking up and down. "You seriously went all out didn't you?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I didn't want to seem _lame_ to you. Plus _he-_" he gestured his head to the gaping Marshall. "-Thinks he can win at my game of flissbee. So I want to prove him wrong as well."

"Well you certainly don't _look_ lame."

Gumball blushed at that and looked at the blonde fighter with wide eyes. "Seriously? You think I look…_cool_?" Fionna nodded her head rubbing the special fabric in her fingers. "Totally."

Gumball wanted to yell out in victory at his friend's words. His plan was working! Now all he had to do was beat that uncivilized vampire and win her heart then she will never see him as _lame_ ever! _'Speaking of vampires…' _Gumball looked at the dead teen and jumped when he didn't see the vampire anymore. He was going to stick out his tongue and everything! "Where did he go?" Fionna turned around and raised an eyebrow herself. "That's weird. He was right there a second ago…"

"Looks like someone took a ride to the beauty parlor."

"MARSHALL!" Gumball screamed making Fionna jump. He jumped into the air from surprise.

Fionna felt her jaw touch the floor. "No way." Marshall Lee himself felt his mouth open again; who knew the gummy prince knew how to fly? "Gumball," said Fionna rubbing her eyes. "PB, you're _flying_!" Gumball waved his hands in the air heart still beating fast from the shocker. He coughed and waved his arms about to straighten himself out, he practice a couple of times before he left on Lord Monochromicorn but it looks like he should've practiced more. He grabbed onto the blonde's shoulder and straightened his legs and shook his clothes a little feeling gravity weigh him down once more. When he was testing it out all he needed to do was shake the fabric and the floating effect would wear off, luckily the actual floating was weak since it there wasn't enough lump to use. He wanted to be more nimble than usual since he was going to face an experience fighter and a one thousand year old vampire who knew _way_ _more_ than the both of them combined. So it wouldn't be cheating if he handicapped himself a little. He puffed out his chest again loving the way that smug vampire was looking like he had three heads. Life was good.

"I asked Lumpy Space Prince if he could lend me some of his lumps for my experimental uses. It turns out the matter can attach itself to anything making the object float due to the pro-aero pores lumpy space people carry in their bodies. So I put two and two together and decided to use the material to make this outfit. You wouldn't mind if I equipped myself with some extra skill since I'm going to be facing the both of you?"

Fionna blinked a couple of times before nodding her head. "Yeah, sure, I give you bumps for your mathematical thinking PB. Never thought you could make something cool like this. What'd you do for LSP to make him give you some of his lumps? The guy's kind of a drama fairy when it comes to his looks." Gumball blushed at that shaking his head and laughing nervously. "It doesn't matter now, it was nothing really anyways. Since I'm shall we start the game or were you two resting before I came?" The blonde fighter smiled and clapped Gumball on the shoulder showing that excited spark in her blue eye. "You kidding?" she said running over to her bag and grabbing her flissbee. "I've been _waiting_ to kick your butt this time! Since Marshall's on my team there's _no way_ we're going to lose!"

Gumball smirked and crossed his arms tilting his head to the side. He raised an eyebrow feeling his competitive side show again. "Oh? Didn't you say the same thing _before_ I kicked your butt by two points?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Marshall so easily! He's a _really _good player!"

Gumball looked at the vampire. He gave the vampire a face when he saw narrowed eyes staring at his outfit. What was that guy's problem? He's such a weirdo. "Is there something you would like to say?" asked Gumball crossing his arms with begging ears to _hear_ the astonishment in the vampire's voice. Marshall looked into those purple eyes and smirked. "You shouldn't get so full of yourself PB; you always seem to forget _who_ I am. Nice get up though, I think the girls would _definitely_ buy it for themselves." Gumball felt his face reddened, he scoffed and turned on his heel and walked towards Fionna already annoyed with just one sentence from that vampire's mouth. Accursed menace.

"You brought your own flissbee?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded her head and handed the green disc to Cake. The feline saw Gumball and jumped when she saw the outfit he was wearing. "Well look at you!" said Cake walking around the pink teen. "You look pretty hot tonight don't you? Came here to impress Fionna?"

Both teens blushed.

"Cake!" said Fionna with a raised fist.

"What! I'm jus' saying!"

Gumball coughed into his fist and chuckled a little still feeling his cheeks warm. "I'm sure she was joking Fionna, but I don't mind impressing you if it makes you happy." Fionna looked at Gumball and blushed hearing the kind words, she shook her head glaring a bit. "Let's play some flissbee." She said walking towards Marshall who was floating in his spot waiting. Cake and Gumball looked at each equally confused. Gumball pointed to Fionna with a question evident on his face, the feline just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Gumball sighed and jogged towards the two teens who were laughing, they stopped as soon as he reached. He gave a bright smile at Fionna, the girl was looking into the distance of the grassy lands flattening the prince's determination slightly but he stood straighter regardless. The vampire was taking off his axe guitar and placed it to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. "So!" said Marshall flying around Fionna a couple of times, the blonde rolled her eyes and pushed the vampire to the side. "We gonna start this game or what?" he asked this time looking at Gumball. The prince felt his confidence disintegrate watching the chummy scene between the two. He glared at Marshall making the vampire give him a look; he nodded his head and ran to his end of the field towards Lord Mono.

Cake stood in the middle playing as the referee. "The rules are simple." said the feline loudly. "First to fifteen wins, no biting, scratching, punching, clawing, kicking, cursing, hissing, and kneeing. Pushing is allowed but only with the sides of your bodies and _if_ the person goes down with a push too hard that hurts them, the other team gets a freebee. My dashing knight in shining armor will be playing on Gumball's team and my lovely sister Fionna will be playing with that vampire kid."

"Love you too sweetie." said Marshall making Fionna giggle.

Cake rolled her eyes and lifted her paw in the air. "On the count of three I'll throw the flissbee in the air! One!"

Gumball and Lord Mono crouched down for a good start.

"Two!"

Fionna cracked her knuckles looking fierce for an intense game; Marshall smirked with his eyes flashing with a challenge.

"THREE!"

Cake threw the flissbee in the air making both teams bolt towards the flying disc. Gumball dived for it floating a little thanks to his outfit and spun whipping the disc right towards his teammate. Monochromicorn grabbed the disc in his mouth and raced to Fionna's side of the field where Marshall went on the defensive and was blocking their goal. Their goal was just past a weird looking rock that had moss growing on it while Gumball's team goal was past Fionna's bag. Fionna jumped in front of the black unicorn waving her hands in front stopping him from going any further. Gumball ran forward breathing quickly and jumped off his feet into the air waving his hands. "I'm open!"

Monochromicorn threw the disc over Fionna's head right towards Gumball who was in mid-air. He reached for it with his hands outstretched but a quick flash of red swiped the disc before it could touch his fingers. He cried out losing control of the suit and flailed his arms trying to regain balance. He stumbled when he touched ground and jumped around seeing a laughing Marshall fly towards their goal. Gumball growled and ran/flew towards the vampire with his heart beating fast. Fionna took this as an opportunity to run around the unicorn and jumped in their air indicating she was free. Marshall flicked his strong wrist forward sending the flissbee flying at a fast pace towards the blonde adventurer. She clamped her palms down on the disc and hit the ground running towards the goal. Mono was chasing after her as fast as he could but the girl was already at the finish line jumping and whooping. Gumball came to a slide huffing and rested on his knees getting up quickly and jogging to a smiling Fionna. The blonde girl tossed the disc to her friend and Gumball caught it nodding to his teammate for some good ol' team support. He passed Marshall who wiggled his eyebrows and gave Fionna a high five. The pink prince tightened his hold onto the disc.

The score was 0 to 1.

Gumball tossed the flissbee to Monochromicorn who sprinted down the field with the full intent of getting a point for his team. The unicorn zipped right around the smiling vampire who looked like he was having the greatest of times. Gumball leap frogged over Fionna making the girl stumble. Gumball waved his hands in the air signaling for his friend to throw the flissbee. The black unicorn threw the disc just as fast; Gumball caught it with one hand and sprinted towards the goal. He saw in the corner or his eye Marshall running towards him which was strange since the vampire was flying the whole time. Gumball picked up his pace a little and dived for the goal. He flew a little because of the outfit and made it just in time before the vampire teen could prevent him from getting a point. He fell to the ground with the disc still in his hand and he smiled and gave a whoop throwing the thing in the air.

Monochromicorn let out snuffed loudly and clapped his hooves against the ground in delight, Cake yelled out a victorious yell clapping her hands. Fionna whipped to her friend with her mouth open. "Cake!" she said. "You're supposed to be rooting for _Marshall and me! _ Not Gumball and your boyfriend!"

"I'm going to root for my baby out there! Sorry Fionna but a woman's got to stay by her man's side in certain situations!"

"So much for family first." grumbled Fionna walking towards her side of the goal.

Gumball was shadowed by a smirking Marshall who was floating on his back with his head tilted back. Gumball gave him a challenged stare which only made the teen chuckle and float on his stomach. "Nice one Bubba. Didn't know you had it in you." He stuck his hand out offering it to Gumball and the candy prince accepted it not one to be rude. "Why thank you Mar-WHOA!" He was yanked into the air by a strong arm and collided with a hard chest. Gumball sputtered and pushed the vampire away from him harshly feeling his face light up in red. He stumbled back a bit and lost his balance flailing his arms in the air. He shook his clothed wanting nothing more than to feel the ground, he got just that.

He fell to the ground with an "oomph". He sat up with his cheeks still cherry red and glared at Marshall who was dying in laughter. His eyes were covered by his right hand and he was clutching his stomach with his left arm. The vampire teen was hunched over with his knees curled up in the air. Gumball growled and got up harshly dizzying himself from the sudden movement, he crossed his arms. "Not funny Marshall." said Gumball. The vampire stifled his laughter into a few giggles and tilted his head to the side with a grin on his face. "Come on PB, it _was_ pretty hilarious."

"I don't see someone who is laughing at _me_ comical in any way."

"Lighten up dude. I said I was kidding."

"Well can you _not_ kid around with me?"

Marshall snorted this time shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm so sorry your _highness. _What shall this lowly peasant do to _beg_ for your forgiveness?"

"Just buzz off Marshall." said Gumball brushing past Marshall. The vampire rolled his eyes; he landed on the ground and walked after the candy prince. "Oh Gumball~!" he called after making the prince's shoulders stiffen and fasten his pace. "Oh Gummy~!" Gumball quickened his pace.

"Gummy bear! Gum Gumertron! Sir Gums-a-lot! Gumtimus Prime! Gum-!"

"What do you want?!"

Marshall blinked and held his hands up in defense. "Whoa whoa, slow down there captain. I don't see what I did to make you so upset."

Gumball twitched at that, this guy was really getting on his last nerve. "What you did? What you DID?! What _you_ _DID _is what you're _doing_ right now and that's infuriating the LUMPS out of me!"

"Alright alright! Geez! I'm sorry okay! No need to get all worked up over nothing. Can't take a joke Biennial?"

"That's _PRINCE GUMBALL_ to you you-you-you-you BIG PATOOT!"

Marshall looked honestly shocked at the words that came out of the prince's mouth.

"Whoa…" said Marshall blinking a few times.

Gumball huffed coming down from his high. He swallowed, did he just call him what he think he just called him?

"GUMBALL!"

"Fionna!" Gumball said turning around to come face to face with an angry blonde. Cake looked just as mad shaking her head in disapproval. Gumball looked at his trusty steed only to see the disappointment in his eyes. He looked back at Fionna with his mouth agape and his eyebrows upturned. He didn't mean to say that. "Fionna I-!"

"Why did you call Marshall that?"

"I-I-I-!"

"Look, it's no big deal. I'll just go if princey here obviously doesn't like me. I'll see you around Fionna." And with that the vampire left leaving a sputtering Gumball and three angry people. Gumball looked at Marshall and then Fionna and then at Cake and then at Lord Monochromicorn back to Fionna. "Fionna! Hear me out! I got mad and I just-I exploded you know! He was just being mean and I just lost my lumps and-you _know_ I didn't mean it!" His fighter friend looked at the pink prince sympathetically and sighed shaking her head. "I know you didn't, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you could have hurt Marshall's feelings _and_ not to mention you use _that_ word. That's a word used for the Ice Queen and _that's _a jacked up thing all in itself." Gumball flinched at that and bowed his head. "You must think I'm pretty lame right now huh?"

"Well you're certainly not _cool_ at the moment."

Gumball slouched feeling pathetic and looked up into his friend's eyes. "Oh Fionna, what do I do?"

The blonde fighter shook her head and mounted on a large Cake. "That's for you to decide. I'll see you around Gumball." The girls left leaving a pathetic looking Gumball. He walked over to his friend and gave the black unicorn a sad look.

".. | - | -. - - | -. - .. -. -. | - - | ... .- -.- | .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. | ..-.. |"

Gumball nodded his head solemnly and mounted the unicorn. He grabbed onto the mane and buried his face into the grey hairs. He just royally screwed up.

He reached home shivering slightly from the wind. It was just as cold as that night when he left the tree house and it unsettled him. He jumped off Mono floating a little before he touched the ground in front of the castle. Mono rubbed his face against Gumball's before flying off, Gumball waved and sighed walking back into the castle sniffing from the cold weather. It was late so not many servants were up, he dragged himself into his room and removed the magical clothing throwing on his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He plopped himself on the bed slinking his body onto the mattress and under the sheets staring at the ceiling feeling sorry for himself. Looks like his plan turned out to be all plop dumps and waggle sags in the end. He sighed and turned on his side staring at the window and looking into the night sky. They didn't even finish their game.

He shoved his hand under his pillow and felt a stuffed plushie. He pulled it out and cuddled with the rainbow colored bear burying his face into it, it smelled of cotton candy and fruits. "Oh Sir Honeysuckle, why do I always screw things up for myself."

The bear didn't reply.

Gumball sighed again turning on his back and stared at the candy ceiling, he was feeling more depressed by the minute. What if Fionna _didn't_ like him anymore? She seemed pretty disappointed with his anger and word, Peppermint Maid was right, he _was_ a loose cannon. Maybe he should just _not_ do anything spontaneous and out of the ordinary. He's trying _so hard_ to show the fighter that he _can_ be cool but it does it backfire in his face. He wants her to like him but all she does is brush off his romantic advances. "What's wrong with me?" he questioned into the thin air. Maybe he was just a lame-o who shouldn't hang around with cool people like Marshall or Fionna. He sighed and turned on his stomach burying his face into the sweet pillow. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes…

"AHA!"

He shot up out of bed and onto his knees with a wide grin on his face. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to do! He grinned happily and slammed himself on the bed again bouncing a little with a big smile. Not only will it patch things up between him and the vampire king, but it will regain Fionna's appeal for him _and_ gain her respect back! Sometimes he _really_ was a genius! He chuckled to himself with his boyish pride.

He was going to apologize to Marshall Lee.

**Author's Note: Gumball's beating himself up again! Poor candy prince, but hey, he **_**did**_** call Marshall Lee a patoot. That's pretty low even for him. I try to make Fionna equal between the two boys but at the same time show her disappointment in her gummy friend, heck, even **_**Lord**_** was let down! What will happen in the next chapter I wonder? How will our pink prince apologize to Marshall and will the sexy vampire king accept it? **

**By the way, if any of y'all didn't quite catch it **_**flissbee**_** is just **_**frisbee**_**. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Criticism be welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cake Time!

**Author's Note: Sorry me lovelies for taking so long to update this! I know it's been a while but here I am with a nice gift for you: a LONG chapter! I hope this will suffice for the nice absence and fill your bellies up with some nice little fluffy goodness. Yes, the romance begins TODAY. I won't tell you how much, but SOMETHING is going to happen!**

**Just in case if I confuse any of you, Gumball and Marshall's ages are two years apart. So if Gumball is eighteen, then our lovely king will be twenty. It's not hard math people; if I can do it so can you. I may have either mentioned the wrong age for Marshall before or not have mentioned it at all. Either way NOW you will know the truth, he's one age under the drinking age! When I say he's "twenty" I mean he LOOKS twenty. Remember he's actually 1003 but if he DID have a REAL AGE he would be twenty. 'Cause that's hot, and me likey.**

**Disclaimer: HAW! Yeah, no.**

Gumball nervously laughed. This was not how he planned it out to be.

_Two hours ago…_

He was not feeling guilty, not at all. Why would he-Biennial Gumball-apologize to a thousand year old ruffian who didn't have anything better to do than ruin his life? No, he was not feeling guilty _at all._

So why was he feeling like Ice King's boom boom?

He sighed again flipping on his face; he said he was going to apologize to the blasted vampire last night. He remembered he did and he fully intended to, but it was just to get Fionna to like him again! It was never a thing about guilt or regret or that annoying gassy feeling he got in his stomach when he did something wrong! It wasn't that at all.

He sighed again and flipped on his back.

It was a warm day in the Candy Kingdom, the cool breeze blowing into his bedroom swaying his large curtains gently. The room filled with the scent of cotton candy from the cotton candy trees that sat right outside his castle. Cotton Candy Prince gave him some seedlings since he took such a liking to the pink fluffy plant when he paid a visit to the neighboring Cotton Candy Kingdom. He would wake up to the smell almost every day, especially when it was warm. Another cool breeze swept into his room fluttering some of his papers from his chocolate desk onto the ground. Gumball sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit, he needed to finish those papers so he can take them to Veggie Village for the science conference he _had_ to attend. He bent down to grab the charts for the new experiment he was thinking of and rolled his eyes.

Yes, he was the prince and all and being the prince he had a certain number of responsibilities along with duties yadda yadda yadda. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't one to complain insistently about the mountains of work he had to do daily; he knew who he was from the day he was born and who he will grow up to be. When he becomes king and no longer a child people will see him in a new light. Their attitudes will change from familiarity to arms length distance. People had a thing about kings, they liked them from afar. Gumball sat down on his bed slowly frowning. He was afraid of what the future will bring and how his friends will come and go as the years go by. He knows Fionna and Cake will always be around until the day he leaves the world, but even his two adventurers will gain their own lives and won't have time to hang anymore. He was afraid of what might come, if he will change and turn into someone like the Fire Queen; or even worse, the _Ice _Queen. He shuddered, _that_ is something he won't let happen. _Ever. _

Just, when it came to things like holding conferences with a group of _vegetable_s that won't even _speak_ can be a little draining. And _boring. _He plopped down onto his bed again; he _was_ doing his work until the….GUILT started to kick in. Gumball didn't have time to just lie on his comfy bed and think about irritating vampires and apprehension about the future. He had better things to do! "Speaking of better things…" he mumbled turning his head to his large pink clock hung high on the wall. It was close to lunch time and he _still_ didn't think of how exactly he should apologize to Marshall. He had the plan, just not the details. Plus he needed to finish the quadrillions of other stuff he had on his plate _and_ venture to the Veggie Kingdom to check some organic experiment to help wash vegetables-or something like that. Who knows? It's not like they could _tell _you or anything. "Like mother always said: 'No time like the present!'" said Gumball lifint getting up from his bed and cleaned the papers off the floor. He staked them in a pile and paper clipped it, sticking it under his arm he walked out of the door.

The hallways were hollow as usual since mostly all of the servants were constantly moving around or eating. Downstairs was where everyone stayed during the hours coming up the second floor to only clean and tidy. With such a big castle what can a person do if the place only consisted of rooms and furniture? Plus the servant's quarters were downstairs anyways so there was no purpose _to_ go upstairs. Though it still was lonely having the whole second floor to himself, besides Peppermint Maid-whose room was a few doors-he, was all by himself. Gumball's footsteps echoed down the long hallway, he looked down and watched his feet move making eye contact with his reflection. His round purple eyes stared back at him; he smiled seeing a nice set of pearly whites, and a handsome face. He wasn't a bragger when it came to certain things like his looks, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't attractive. Ever since he was a child people had continually doted on his face since he was "sooo adorably cute" and it never left him. Even at the age of eighteen many people have said he still had his baby face, and being a grown young man it was a shot to his pride. Men are not "cute". They were either handsome or dashing and it should stay that way! Glob forbid a certain vampire heard someone calling him "cute". He could practically _hear_ the teasing!

Gumball turned the corner with a slight twitch in his eye bumping into a male servant in the process. "Oops! Pardon me." said Gumball brushing off his clothes and held out a hand for the chocolate servant. Said servant sputtered and stood up quickly himself and bowed stiffly. "N-No Prince Gumball your majesty! I s-should be the o-one who apologizes! I b-bumped into y-you!" Gumball was surprised, he never heard a candy person have a stutter before since he was surrounded with candy people who had euphony and pristine articulation in their verbiage. So seeing this little chocolate servant stutter not from nervousness was something new to Gumball. "It's no problem really." said the gummy prince stepping to the side to let the servant pass. "I wasn't paying attention anyways so it's not your fault."

"T-Thank you sir! It w-won't happen again!"

"It's no problem I said!" The chocolate servant was already down the hall and zipped around the corner. Gumball stared after him confused; he shrugged his shoulders after a few minutes and walked down the hall whistling a tune.

0000

He opened the door and smiled, unbeknownst to many people in the Candy Kingdom and the Land of Ooo, Prince Gumball was a baker at heart. Yes he liked the world of science along with inventing, but his soul was in the kitchen making sweet treats. When his mother was still around-bless her candy soul-Gumball was given the chance to indulge in the world of baking. Either it was a cake or a pastry, his mother made it, and it was _good_. He knew he got this near obsession from his mother and there was no way he was going to deny it. He simply preferred to bake in the emptiness of his secret kitchen on the second floor and made magic. If a servant would come sauntering in he wouldn't have minded if he/she stuck around, he liked the company and oppose a watching audience. Besides either the servant will already be out the door and it wouldn't be very princely of him to just kick them out. It was rude too.

He sniffed the air and hummed in agreement. Peppermint Maid placed some nice cinnamon incents when she was cleaning up. It gave a nice touch to the room and the smell was great. He placed down his papers on his chocolate colored granite counter and rolled up his pink sleeves to get to work. He still didn't know what he was going to make for his little apology to the vampire king but he'll think of something for sure. He was a prince after all!

"Prince Gumball I need-OH MY FLYING WAGGLE SAGS! Biennial Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and heir to the throne-in the name of the former king and queen themselves-what the GLOB did you DO to yourself?!"

Gumball whipped around slipping on some spilled flour and yelped hitting his butt hard. "Criminy!"

"Oh! My prince!" Peppermint Maid scurried to the fallen Gumball and started dusting his pink gummy hair from all the flour. She looked around in horror at the sheer _mess_ that was created. Either a pack of wild wolves came into the kitchen when it was empty or a twister! Because there was _no way_ that her prince would _ever_ make such foul mess of an area. "It's fine." said Gumball shaking his head a swiping some sprinkles from his jacket. "I just lost my footing. Hm, this place got dirtier than I thought…"

"Yes my prince but next time be more careful-what did you just say?!"

Gumball blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I said that-"

"Where _you_ the one who made this mess?"

"Uh….yes? Peppermint Maid?!" He jumped when he saw his most loyal servant drop to the floor like a sac of lead. What was wrong with her nowadays? He looked around the room and winced, maybe he should've let off the flour just a little bit? But he DID make one of his best dishes yet!

_DING!_

"Right on time!" Gumball practically sang jumping from his unconscious servant and straight to the oven. He yanked it open, grabbed a butter knife, slowly stuck it in and pulled it out. The blade had no dough on it. He smiled brightly, his cheeks were warm from excitement and the bubbling in his stomach was not from the gas. "Eat your heart out Lee."

0000

"Well! I'm off! I'll see you in a few hours! I shouldn't be gone too long."

"A-Alright…but don't be out too late! You still have your evening stories to complete!"

Gumball inwardly sighed; he gave his maid a reassuring smile. "Not to worry, I should be back by then. Well then, ta ta!"

"Wait! Prince Gumball!"

"Yes?"

Peppermint Maid stared at the young man in silence, her minty eyes contemplating and silent. She breathed out and smiled fixing the red bow on her head. "Nevermind my prince. Just go and have fun, and be back soon!"

Gumball smiled and nodded his head. "I will. Come Mono! Let's go!" Monochromicorn whinnied and flew off into the blue sky. The sweet smell of the Candy Kingdom filled their noses and warmed their hearts. This was their home, this was where they belonged and for a moment Gumball felt the sadness of his time to come. It would be a shame to leave all of this beauty behind him, he loved this land no matter how crazy it can get. It was still a part of him. He closed his eyes and sunk into the gray mane of his trusty steed. He didn't know exactly how he was going to approach the vampire king, maybe it would be just fine if he knocked on the door and left after that. Quick and simple. He breathed out and let his body relax, the ride was going to take a while to get to the cave where Marshall lived. Gumball never fancied going even near the dark place but he _was_ a prince and princes never go back on their words. He opened his purple eyes and watched the floor fly past them; it was still early so it would be around 8:00 when he got back _if_ he decided to stick around.

Gumball snorted. As if.

0000

"... . -.- -..- .- . .-. .-. . ... . .-. . .-.-.-"

"Hm…? We're here already? That was faster than usual."

".- . .-.. .-.. -.- - ..- .- . .-. . ... .-.. . . .-. .. -. -. ... - -.- - ..- .- - ..- .-.. -.. -. .-. - -.- -. - .- .-.-.-"

Gumball grunted in agreement. He mounted off the long black back of Lord Monochromicorn and straightened out his royal pink shirt. He rubbed a hand through his gummy hair and coughed into his fist and sniffed a little. He looked around and all he saw was scary and dark. He gulped and shook away the nervous feeling; he coughed again and turned around to face his friend. He opened his arms and gave a weak smile. "So? How do I look?"

Monochromicorn raised an eyebrow and shook his head snuffing.

"Hey! Why don't _you_ go and apologize instead of me?"

"-. - -..- .. ... -. .-. - - ... .- - - ... . .-. .-. .-. .. -. -.-. . .-. ... .-. .- - -... - - -.. - ..-.."

Gumball gave his friend a look and yanked his shirt down. "Don't you have something better to do?" The black rainicorn snorted and shook his head; he walked to his pink friend and nuzzled his face against the sweet cheek. Gumball hid his smile in the gray mane. "Alright alright! Go, I'll call you when I need you."

"-.. - -. .-. - -.. - .- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. .- -.. ..- .-.. - .-. .- - . -.. .-.-.-"

The pink prince sputtered and pushed the black snout away from his face. His face was tinged red; he frowned and crossed his arms glaring at Monochromicorn. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

The black rainicorn simply whipped his tail and flew off leaving a flustered Gumball. Gumball huffed and coughed into his fist for the third time and spun on his heel facing the door. Well, no time like the present.

He picked up the brown basket by his feet and gracefully walked up to the dark looking house. An abandoned bike was left in the corner rusted and dry ready to collapse, at the side there were more junk that looked trash approved. Gumball sneered at the complete neglect of the house and obvious laziness from the image of a pathetic abode. He stepped up on the rotting wood porch and lifted his fist to knock on the door until in the corner of his eye; he saw something that was covered with a cloth. He raised an eyebrow and stepped back getting a better look, he tilted his back back a little. A far back from the abandoned front yard was an object with a dark red ripped cloth covering a…._thing. _His curiosity getting the better of him, the gummy prince hopped down the steps and walked quickly towards the mysterious object. He almost stumbled over a rock but grabbed onto a nearby tree to regain his balance, he looked back to see if anyone was up and saw nothing. He breathed out and jogged the rest of the way towards the object, the bubbling of excitement in his stomach was too much for him to contain.

As a boy he was taught to keep his hands to himself, spoke when only spoken to, show respect for himself and others, and to be a readied figure as prince and soon king of Ooo. And he abode by those rules with an iron fist always handed to him, of course when he was younger he got himself into trouble but his hard father was always sure to put him in place. Gumball was _quite_ mischievous in his younger years but with age and puberty those childish thoughts left with his imagination. He never indulged on the simple thoughts of climbing trees for fun or running in the night, he laughed at that. If Peppermint Maid found out what he did a few nights ago he was sure she would have a candy meltdown. Gumball stood in front of the hidden object, yes he was taught all of those things, but right now he threw everything to the air. He reached for the cloth with widening eyes and a tight mouth-

"RUFFRUFFRUFFRUFF!"

"MOTHER OF CANDY SPRINKLES!" Gumball yelped jumping three feet into the air. He looked down and saw a small fluffy white dog with a wagging tail with two small round eyes blinking up at Gumball. Gumball relaxed a little and straightened his back; he was scared of this little white dog? Thank goodness the vampire didn't see that. He smiled at the dog. "Hey, you're kind of cute aren't ya?" he kneeled down and reached a hand towards the dog. "What's your name cutie?" The dog trotted up to his hand and sniffed it a little.

"Go on." said Gumball leaning forward a little. "I won't bite."

The dog came closer and sniffed Gumball's hand some more. To his horror this harmless looking little dog's mouth opened wider with large fans and drool flowing out of its mouth. Gumball shrieked and pulled his hand back avoiding the snapping teeth and bolted right towards the house screaming the vampire's name. He slammed himself against the door hard and pounded on the door fast making it rattle a little looking back quickly watching the "cute" little poodle run towards him. He bolted his back against the door and watched with wide fearful eyes as the little dog walked onto the porch with snarling drooling snappers. Dear Grob Gob Glob Grod he was going o DIE. He turned his head to press against the wooden door and snapped his eyes close. "MARSHAAALL!"

The door jerked open making Gumball yelp and fall backwards, strong arms hooked under his armpits and he snapped his eyes open. The demon dog was right in front of him and he let out an "un-princely" scream. He sprinted around the body that grabbed him and jumped on the back pointing at the devil dog screaming.

"Hey-! Gumball! Ouch! Quit it already! H-Hey! That's my _hair-_OUCH! Yo! PB! S-Stop-agh! QUIT IT ALREADY!"

Gumball stopped, he was up on the vampire's back with his legs wrapped around the vampire's torso. His arms were covering the vampire's face and his gummy torso was hunched over the vampire's head. In other words he was practically _climbing_ Marshall in his frenzy. Gumball blushed fiercely out of embarrassment and sputtered out apologies quickly getting off the vampire. He looked up to face the king and stopped. In front of him stood a muscled Marshall Lee, shirtless, and with bed hair.

"Uhhh…."

0000

His eyes traveled down the vampire's body admiring the toned six pack the vampire was sporting. The boxers that he was wearing clung snug to the shaped hips of the older teen, his long grey legs looked like they could kick a hole into the wall shaped like a model's. Gumball bit his tongue and reprimanded himself for oogling, and for oogling the _vampire_ of all people!

"Uh, you okay Bubba?"

He snapped his attention to the pair of black eyes that were staring back suspiciously at him.

Gumball nervously laughed. This was not how he planned it out to be.

Heswallowed and coughed into his fist again and straightened out his outfit clapping his heels together. He crossed his arms behind his back and fought the blush down covering up with one of his "regal" looks. Marshall snorted and rolled his eyes; he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe leveling Gumball with an unimpressed stare. The pink prince felt his eye twitch and he cleared his throat. "Marshall Lee!"

"I think we've established what my name is."

". . .Charming. I have come-"

"You find me 'charming'? Is this a love confessing or am I dreaming?"

Gumball blushed and unclenched his arms bringing them to his sides. His hands were clenched into fists and he glared heatedly at the vampire. It wasn't so much anger that was making him react this way, more like ashamed embarrassment. "Listen you big oaf I came here to apologize for my prudent behavior yesterday and I brought goodies for you to eat! Now I didn't plan to violate your personal space but your lovely…dog, tried to _eat me_ and I don't want to _die _at eighteen! Now either you accept them and I'll be on my way or not!"

Marshall blinked at him in surprise. His mouth was open showing white fangs and a pink tongue. Gumball felt his face heat up again, he wasn't a piece of artwork! "S-Stop staring will you?! It's weird and you're not saying anything!"

Marshall blinked again and shook his head. "You're eighteen?"

It was Gumball's time to stare. _That_ was all the vampire got?! "What does that have to do with anything?!" Marshall snorted and shook his head with an amazed look. "I thought you were like fifteen or sixteen. I didn't think you were _that_ old! You look younger!"

Gumball sputtered getting the urge to find a mirror. "I am not! I look like a strapping young man!"

Marshall snorted again. "'Strapping' Pebles? How _old_ are you? _Nobody_ says that anymore. But with that baby face of yours I can see why they get confused."

"It doesn't matter how old I am and it doesn't matter if I have a baby face or not-did you just say I have a 'baby face'?"

" 'Cause you do."

Gumball looked at the vampire king like he grew two heads. He shook his head and breathed out slowly rubbing his face. "Okay, look. I brought you an apology. I am _sorry_ for calling you what I called you yesterday. It was uncalled for and I brought you something. I hope you will take my apology for I _am_ really sorry for what I did." Gumball's eyes were glancing back to the pair of black eyes to the ground. The vampire looked at him for a few minutes slouching a little against the frame. He regarded the pink prince, his eyes traveling up and down with a thoughtful look on his face. Gumball looked around the house and was surprised to see it wasn't as much of a chaos as outside. Mind you it was still wasn't _neat_ but _cleaner_ compared to outside.

"Like what you see?"

"Glob! Will you stop doing that?!" Marshall snickered and floated around Gumball with his arms behind his head. Gumball caught a nice view of the muscles moving under the grey skin. "You still didn't learn of 'personal space'?"

"Hmmm…nope!"

"Great…"

Marshall floated around Gumball again tapping his chin with pursed lips. "Hmmm…an apology huh? What kind of apology? Came to kiss my feet?" asked the cheeky vampire with a smile. Gumball rolled his eyes and pushed the vampire's face from his. "No Marshall, of course not. I brought some stuff that I made since I know you like stealing my food."

The vampire laughed at that and landed on a dark green bean bag in the corner. "You know me so well Gummy."

"Sure. I have the basket right here…ack?! Where's my stuff?!" Gumball looked around frantically looking for the brown basket with all of his hard work. His eyes widened and he gulped looking at the white poodle who took a liking to sleep _by his basket_! Gumball felt his knees go weak. "You've _got_ to be kidding me…" Marshall raised an eyebrow and looked at his dog by a basket? He pointed to it. "That yours?" Purple eyes looked at him, a sweet face shook up and down quickly. Marshall walked towards the dog and bent down; Gumball squeaked something but the vampire didn't hear it. "Good girl."

The dog yipped and licked her owner's hand. Marshall picked up the basket and walked right back to a light pink looking candy prince. "Hey there Bubby, you looking a little pale." Gumball looked at the prince and then at the basket, then to the sleeping dog and pointed with a dropped jaw. Marshall wanted to smirk but he played the "eternally cool" card. He rubbed a hand through his head and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh her? That's my dog Schwabl, she's harmless."

"She tried to EAT ME!"

"You're made of _candy_ dude. Of course she'll try to eat you."

Gumball snapped his mouth shut. They guy _did_ have a point. "Never mind! Just open the basket!"

The vampire prince smirked and sat on the ground Indian style. He placed the basket in between his legs; he gave Gumball a sly look and wiggled his eyebrows. The pink prince just snorted and crossed his arms looking at a picture on a small brown table in the corner. He looked at the occupied vampire unwrapping the thing he made and decided to walk over to the picture. He picked up the small frame; it was a picture of two other vampires and a small boy in the middle. A big bright smile was on his face and sparkling black eyes. Gumball found a smile etching on his face, the small was contagious.

"Whoa…"

Gumball turned around and smiled, looks like the oaf found his gift. He walked over to the awestruck Marshall Lee and crouched down in front of him. He felt his face go warm; he rested his chin on his arms and smiled. "You like it?" he asked feeling a little giddy. The vampire looked at the pink prince and closed his mouth. He opened it again. "It's, all red."

Gumball giggled at that. "No duh genius."

The vampire gave him a pointed look; he focused his attention back to the cake sitting in his lap. "The whole thing is red." said Gumball reaching into the basket and pulling out a pink checkered blanket. He placed it under his butt and sat down brining his knees to his chest. "Since I know you suck the red out of anything I make I decided to make the whole cake red. Cake part and all. Right down to the food coloring to the icing. So now you'll _have_ to eat the whole thing!" Marshall looked into purple eyes; he looked down at the cake again. On top of the cake was written in elegant script: "I'm Sorry Marshall Lee!" with detailed designs around the words with flowers, curves-the whole shebang! He looked back at the pink prince and snorted; he snickered and looked at the now blushing pink prince. He laughed again and shook his head with his shoulders shaking. Gumball said something but he was laughing so much he didn't hear. "What's so funny you jerk?!"

Marshall rubbed his eye letting out a few more laughs. He sighed and smiled at the pink prince. "Your face Bubba."

Said prince blinked. "My-My face? Is there something on it?" He began feeling his face to see if there was anything on it.

"There's nothing on it." said Marshall grabbing the pink hands in his and pulled it away. Gumball froze feeling the cold hands against his warm gummy ones; he looked at the vampire and gulped. He pulled his hand away quickly and placed it under his legs. The vampire saw this and frowned a little. "I'm not covered in dirt you know." was the curt response. Gumball blushed and frowned. "It's not that. Just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I-?"

"What you trying to spout out Pebs?"

"Will you stop giving me nicknames?!"

"No can do Bubs! It's too much fun thinking of new ones."

'_I can think of a few for you…' _thought Gumball sourly. "Are you going to eat your cake or what?" Marshall stuck his finger into the thing and pulled it out. He popped the digit into his mouth and took a good taste of it. The gummy prince played with his pants to avoid any more reddening of the face. He gave the vampire enough satisfaction as it was. "So?" he asked expectantly. He didn't want to admit it but the vampire's opinion on the cake _did_ matter to him. He did-after all-not only make a mess of his kitchen but he worked _hard_ on it. He didn't know what the vampire's taste was like so he just judged it on his personality. Bitter when you first taste it but when combined with other things like vanilla, or when added to mixtures like hot chocolate, it makes the whole thing taste heavenly.

"Cinnamon."

"H-Huh?"

"You put cinnamon in this…"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I did! You don't like it…?"

The vampire king eyed him warily with searching black eyes. He dipped his finger in again and tasted it and nodded his head. "Yep, you dumped some cinnamon into here."

He was getting a cold feeling in his stomach. He didn't like where this was going. "You don't like cinnamon?" asked Gumball deflating a little. He was so sure that the vampire would like it! It was one of his gut feelings too! "I thought you were the type of guy that liked cinnamon…"

"Get me a knife in the kitchen in the top drawer on the right of the microwave."

"You want a knife?!" yelped Gumball. If the guy didn't like it that much then he could just throw it in the garbage! Not kill him! "You can just throw it in the garbage you know!"

Marshall looked at the prince weirdly. "Bro, what are you talking about? How else am I supposed to slice it?"

"Y-You want to _slice_ it? Does that mean you like it?!"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yes your Highness, it's delicious. Now get me a knife and some plates on the counter so we can both dig in!"

Gumball smiled big feeling very giddy. "Okay! I'll be back in a few!" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the items and ran back out. He sat down in front of the vampire and handed Marshall the knife and a plate. The older teen sliced two slices of red cinnamon cake and handed one to Gumball. The prince said his thanks and was about it dig in. "Oh! The forks!"

"I'll get it." said Marshall already walking to the kitchen. Gumball sat happily looking around the living room, his eyes fell on the picture again and he looked towards the direction of the kitchen. He heard clanking and a loud curse. Taking the opportunity he got up quietly and walked over to the picture frame stepping around Marshall's demon dog warily. He picked up the brown frame and focused his attention on the little boy. The child was wearing a dirty blue shirt, the man on the left was tall and wearing a simple turtle neck with a small smile, and the woman on the right was wearing a professional suit with a stoic face. Gumball recognized the woman as Marshall Lee's mother from the time Fionna and Cake released her from the Nightosphere. The crazed demon came to the Candy Kingdom and started to suck the lives out of his subjects! He shivered at that, they looked so…dead.

"So you've found the family picture."

"Marshall!" Gumball yelped dropping the picture back on the table. He turned around and yelped again seeing how close the vampire was. He backed up against the table, his chest was heaving and he covered it trying to calm down the pounding. "You really don't learn do you?" he asked. The vampire gave him a sly smile and winked, he looked at the dropped picture and his face went emotionless. Gumball faltered a little, he didn't expect such a change in emotion. He looked back at the picture and fixed it. "Sorry for dropping it." he said straightening it out. "It's fine." said Marshall handing Gumball his slice. The candy prince thanked the vampire and walked over to his blanket and sat. He turned around and saw the lost look in the vampire's eyes gazing at the image. Gumball bit his lip; he didn't mean to get the guy reminiscing on ill thoughts. He turned back to his cake and began to nibble at it, he wish he could say something but he barely knew the guy. He didn't want to come off as too strong and he didn't want to seem rude and get the guy upset. So he nibbled at his cake in silence. He didn't expect a hand to push his head down and rub his gummy hair effectively squishing his face into the cake. "H-Hey! Quit it!" said the prince swatting at the mischievous hand. He heard a laugh and grumbled smoothing out his hair and glaring at the chuckling king in front of him. "You're like a kid." grumbled Gumball.

"An awesome kid."

"Sure." He took another bite of his cake. "Oh, you never answered my question."

"There's a lot of things I don't answer kiddo."

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you laugh at my face? And stop calling me kiddo!"

"No can do squirt, you look too young to be eighteen."

"And you look too young to be over 1000."

"Touche."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. "You still didn't answer my question."

He heard a whine. "Do I _really _have to?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! _Fine! _You're worst than my mother's nagging!"

"Marshall!"

"Alright! Alright! _Geez_! Your face was like, I dunno, it was just funny looking with you looking at me with such anticipation. Like a kid opening a gift on Chirstmas."

"And that's funny?"

"Well, yeah! You looked so excited to see what I would say. You've must've worked real hard on this too huh?"

Gumball blushed a little and pushed his eaten cake around in the plate. "Y-Yeah…"

"Apology accepted."

Gumball's head shot up with wide eyes. He smiled brightly and looked at his cake again; a blush was on his cheeks. "Thanks Marshall."

Then vampire was quiet. He looked at the candy prince in front of him smiling with red cheeks and twinkling eyes. He felt his hands twitch and his stomach do something weird. He saw some of the cake on Gumball's cheek and reached for it without thinking. Gumball jumped when he felt something cold against his cheek and his head bolted up when he felt a thumb brush against it. He looked into black deep eyes and felt himself rooted there; a grey thumb was brushing his cheek and fingers lightly caressing his pink gummy skin. Gumball swallowed and tightened his grip on his fork licking his dry lips. Marshall looked dazed in a way, the hand left his face and into the mouth of the vampire. Gumball watched at the finger was sucked on and it enticed him more than it should. "Good." said Marshall still looking at the prince.

Gumball gulped and looked back down at his plate stuffing his mouth with the last of his cake. He swallowed quickly and got up walking to the kitchen stuttering about something with "water" and "washing dishes". The vampire king watched him go and sighed rubbing the back of his head.

Gumball grabbed onto the counter and took a deep breath in. All the guy did was touch his cheek to rub some cake off and here he is breathing like he was deprived of oxygen. He pressed his head against the cool surface and sighed. He knew his face was red, he knew he was blushing; he knew his heart was beating one thousand miles per minute. He just didn't want to admit anything to himself. He heard the guitar playing in the other room and sunk down to the floor. His clenched his shirt in one hand and gently touched his cheek with the other. Where was Fionna when he needed her?

**Author's Note: *laughs evilly and drums fingers together* Well aren't I the big tease? I'm not one to dive into romance so quickly into the story but THIS happened and I couldn't fight it. It was calling me and I answered! I had lots of fun reading this chappie and I hope you lit'le duckies had fun reading it! I'm feeling kind of down right now so this'll cheer me up with your heavenly kiss assing reviews! Fill me with your LOVE!**

**Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting/marrying my story! Really appreciate it! Love you all! MWAH MWAH! **

**CrItIcIsM iS aLwAyS wElCoMeD. Now try reading that out loud following the capitalization. You're supposed to sound stupid.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emotions

**Author's Note: WOW! How long has it been suckers? Three months? Four months? A year? I don't freaking remember shit since the last time I posted a chapter. But thankfully I have my handy dandy notebook-I mean flash drive so I can look back and see what kind of shit I spewed out! I missed you guys a lot if that gives any consolation! I know you've missed me too! I've been getting more alerts and reviews and whatnot even when it's been collecting dust in the back of my mind which is fucking AWESOME. That deserves a pat on the back and one big orgy-I mean hug. **

**Yeah. **_**LOTS**_** of hugs. Huehuehue…**

**So I'm pretty excited to get my shit together again since I have a bunch of stories I need to update and whatnot. Since school is over and done with and I just took my final test my time is FREEEEEE LIKE BIIIIIIIRRRRRD and now I can waste my youth and energy away writing stories for you guise. That's how much I love you. I should be rewarded for this shit. BIG TIME.**

**Love y'all and I'm happy to be back! Here's a long awaited chapter cinq~!**

**Disclaimer: Fucking no dammit! **

Marshall Lee found out two things that day: 1) Candy people can run surprisingly fast and 2) The uptight princess can make one mean cake.

0000

Gumball sighed placing down the two Erlenmeyer Flasks that looked about ready to explode. He knew he should be concentrating on his experiments but his mind uneventfully kept tracing back to the day before.

The day where he was supposed to…apologize.

He shivered. He didn't plan to run out with his tail between his legs and his face the color of fruit punch. He didn't even give the guy so much of a second to say 'goodbye' since he was booking it over the hills like that time Fionna sent those wolves after him.

His eye twitched at that.

It was that flipping vampire who set her up to it anyways. Glob knows why she actually agreed to that absurd notion that it would "make him jealous". Of what he didn't quite know-and he didn't want to find out-and simply let it be. It was better to not instigate the grey-skinned ruffian than deal with the cheeky remarks and that annoying sarcastic smirk.

He twitched again.

'_Honestly.' _He thought slamming a gradulated cylinder against the fire proof black surface; some of the substance feel out and left a sizzling patch. Every time he tried to even _conversate_ with the "self-proclaimed" bad boy it either led to him screwing up or the guy screwing him over. He still didn't figure out exactly _why_ Fionna even _liked_ him let alone claim they were "best buds" (which really ticked him off sometimes), but the simple fact that the fang-toothed annoyance was between him and his adventurer. To say the least he was getting tired with this cycle of him being the one blamed and Marshall flying with bright colors of success. Gumball wanted to be the one to fly with colors. Give him wings and he'll make a freaking rainbow for Grod's sake.

Slipping off the purple laboratory gloves Gumball rubbed his forehead in his palm contemplating his next move. It was obvious the blonde-haired hero was as dense as Monochromicorn's black holes; there was no way he was going to 'woo' her if she constantly saw him as a friend figure. Not to mention the weird moments they have where she just doesn't even make conversation with Gumball filling the place with these excruciating awkward moments. He didn't like awkward moments, it always gave him gas. He decided to end experimentation for the day since he didn't want to blow a hole through the side of the castle like last time. It took the contractor and construction workers a full month to re-patch the damage. Gumball made sure to remember to _not_ mix francium and diluted sugar water to make a candy bomb; not a good idea to say in the least.

'_It wasn't even a lot anyways…' _He mumbled inwardly walking down the pristine and clean hallway leading to the lobby. The gummy prince found himself in a situation he wanted to avoid for a long time, a kind of dilemma that was not so easily curable and had to be handled with precise action and vast knowledge: he was getting jealous.

His eyebrow twitched again.

Jealous. He was _jealous_ of a low-class vampire king with no manners, was an oaf most of the time, sarcastic, cheeky, a Neanderthal who knew not how to carry himself. He says his royalty but then he acts like Marauders-sometimes even worse!-and expects to be treated as if he was the most algebraic guy in Ooo. Gumball snorted at that, arrogance my name is Marshall Lee. Stopping on the last step he placed his chin on top of his knuckles in thought, the problem was how was he a) going to be 'un-jealous' and b) patch things up with Fionna. He doesn't know if the girl really _did_ forgive him for what he said to Marshall that other day, because he did in fact tell her right away the vampire accepted his apology. She was happy to say the least, call him paranoid but there was something…_off_, about Fionna that set his gummy heart cold. Gumball knew it had something to do with him; he would only be in denial if he tried to convince himself it wasn't.

"Good afternoon Prince Gumball!"

"Morning." He smiled to one of the kitchen maids. Lunch was coming soon from the smell of the castle that was filling. It smelled like some kind of meat was being prepared, maybe hamburgers or something? His mouth filled with saliva, oh yeah, hamburgers would hit the spot nicely today. The pink prince looked over his shoulder having half a mind to make sure his servants were preparing the patties even if they weren't making it. _'It would be nice having a barbeque…'_ Gumball thought idly walking a few steps towards the kitchen. He gasped and snapped his fingers, a brilliant idea just popped in his head. Spinning on his heal he walked rapidly down the hallway in search for Peppermint Maid.

He was going to have a barbeque party. A BIG one.

Not only would it be a perfect opportunity to repair whatever seams he's ripped with his friend, but he could also invite that vampire menace to show he was the 'bigger man'. Gumball smiled wide, it was the _perfect _plan. All he needed to do was set the date, invite the guests, make it happen, and it will be perfect.

He slid open the wide chocolate doors. "Peppermint Maid!" he yelled looking around frantically. The maid jumped and turned around quickly with a feather duster hung loosely in her hand. "Y-Yes my prince?!" sputtered the minty maid.

"I have an idea!"

0000

Marshall yawned blinking slowly. Someone was at the door.

Great.

He grumbled none too happy his sleeping pattern was interrupted, _again_. The door knocked again louder than the last. "I'M COMING!" he yelled pushing back Schwabl back with his foot gently. He flexed his muscles cracking his neck tilting it to the right while he rubbed the back of it with his left hand. Tonight was going to be a banging party, a fight party hosted by the Marauders by the mountain, he was planning on inviting Fionna and that cat at the last minute. The kitty didn't quite fancy him that much-which he didn't mind at all-and knew it pissed her off when he came spontaneously with these crazed plans or parties. Marshall remembered specifically one time he invited Fionna to another party, a freaky nasty one (there was booze he thinks), and the cat heavily prohibited her 'sister' to go. Not even the both of them could convince the fierce feline-he snickered at that-and it ended quickly with him flying away preventing any scratches on his face. It didn't stop him from coming back though. There was one thing he knew though: Fionna _never_ turned him down if she was free. Yeah she was constantly busy fighting evil beings and whatnot, but when he came rolling in the girl practically _lightened_ hanging with him. The vampire king knew he was pretty badass, he didn't want to brag, but he knew when he had a girl hooked-whether she liked him or not. He couldn't really explain it but Marshall Lee had a way with people, he could make the most uptight person just _swoon_ over him, it could the vampire powers but he hardly used and manipulation powers. When he did it was something where he was just lazy and didn't feel like persuading the person or it was really important. One could say it was his charismatic charm that just drew people to him or his dashing good looks. Either way the ladies kept coming to the yard and he didn't mind one bit.

A smug grin was on his face, oh yeah, he was one helluva stud muffin. Opening the door the smile on his face dropped instantly, a small licorice candy person dressed up in some kind of prissy getup was fidgeting in front of him. He raised an eyebrow none too impressed that the thing was easily intimidated; he had a friggin' bed head for Pete's sake! "Er…um…g-good afternoon Mr. Vampire King sir!" squeaked the piece of licorice.

Marshall snorted in response.

The candy person deflated a little bit more from his attitude; he would've felt a little guilty about it but he was too irritated to care. "I-uh-_came_ here to present-to you!-a little invitation from the immaculate and refined Prince Biennial Gumball of the Candy Kingdom for a little get together he is having! It's a royal barbeque and everyone is invited-!"

"_Everyone _is invited?" Marshall asked in a mumbled giving the candy servant a skeptical (and annoyed) look.

The candy servant sputtered taken aback by the vampire's look. So rude! "W-Well…I suppose not _everyone_ is invited…but you are and you should be very appreciative that he prince chose you personally!"

Marshall quirked an eyebrow at that. "Did he now…?" he said with a smirk. The candy person blinked a few times confused with the king's differentiating looks. "Y-Yes…if my memory serves me right _you_ were one of the first people to have an invitation sent out. Of course Miss. Fionna and Miss. Cake were sent before you but they have always been close friends to our prince since he really has no real friends."

Marshall found himself beginning to slowly wake up from fatigue. This conversation was getting interesting. " 'No real friends'? What the duck is that supposed to mean? I thought he was one of the most popular people in this place."

The candy person bristled at that. "O-Of _course_ he is! Why wouldn't he be?!"

"I'm asking you buddy. You brought it up."

The candy servant sighed. "I would stay and continue this…_lovely_ conversation with you but I have to send out the other twenty invitations I've been assigned."

"Other twenty? Damn that's a lot of people." Marshall mumbled to himself. The candy person blushed from Marshall's choice of words. "I should be going now…" said the candy person quickly walking down to the carriage and horse that was parked at the entrance of the cave.

"Hey wait!"

"Yes your majesty?" asked the licorice servant turning around. He was met face to face with a grotesque monster with fangs, pointy red eyes that looked through his soul, wings that looked sharp enough to kill, and just a hair body with a messy mop of hair.

"Boo."

The candy servant felt his bodily fluids head south very quickly. His skin turned the color of a light grey, without a second thought the candy person sprinted right to the exit screaming his little candy heart out. Marshall was left cackling his ghoulish laugh, he couldn't help it. Scaring a candy person had got to be one of the most entertaining things he could do on this part of the world. They had to be the most uptight species he has ever come into contact with for the thousands of years he's existed. It never got old and it got funnier every time he did it. At least he knew now that candy people really do run fast.

He chuckled walking into his cabin. Schwabl was waiting behind her master with her beady black eyes and a wagging tail. Marshall smiled warmly bending down to pet his pet behind her ear. The white soft fluffy fur in his hands that he absolutely loved to pet; he smiled wider feeling the small demon dog lean her tiny head into his grey palm. She acted all big and tough in front of strangers but she was truly a big sucker for pets and affection. "You're such a softie…" he mumbled plopping himself down next to the tiny dog. Schwabl turned on her back looking expectantly at her master to pet her stomach with her tail wagging faster. He had to roll his eyes but conceded anyways to rub her stomach softly and slow, it was a trick he learned to easily put the dog to sleep. He remembered when he invited Fionna to his house to hang out; however it was _not_ a nice day for the dog so it would be an understatement to say the dog was a little annoyed. Surprisingly though the young adventurer knew how to handle her quickly enough finding her weak spot.

The dog had loved her ever since.

He looked at the pink invitation embroidered with gold in such an elegant way it made him want to puke. He looked at the back of the thing and snorted. The guy was such a priss. Deciding to read the thing since he had nothing better to do and it would have been a waste to not make fun of the guy over it.

_You_

_Marshall Lee_

_Have been invited to the outdoor shingdig of_

_Prince Biennial Gumball_

_On June 20__th__ at 1:00 pm_

_To partake in food, drinks, and games along with fun conversation of the first annual_

_Gumball Barbeque Bananza _

_We would like for you to bring this invitation with you to be properly escorted to the event. It would be wise to bring this along or else you will not be allowed to enter the party._

_It would be highly appreciated if you came. RSVP to the Candy Kingdom Committee if you are unable or able to come by June 17__th__._

_Thank you and see you there._

_Royal Candy Kingdom Committee _

He read the thing a couple of times over to make sure it was indeed his name written on the invite. What surprised him more was that his name appeared to be handwritten in a purple ink in a very cursive writing that seemed to be slightly stylized. He couldn't shake the feeling that the pinky prince himself signed his name to verify that he indeed invite him.

'_July 20__th__ huh?' _he thought to himself flying to his bed where he plopped on top of it. The party was in a week which was more than enough time to make sure he didn't have any plans that week. It was during the weekend which was usually during the time he goofed around with the local partiers but he could always ditch them and make an excuse. They would forgive him instantly anyways. The card was still in his hand, he held it up in front of his face; a smile began to etch his handsome features. "I guess I could swing by."

0000

Gumball tried to fight down the giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach; the barbeque was today. He had planned the thing for a whole week which was enough time to make sure everything was ready and perfect, also it made sure who was coming and who wasn't. He originally invited at least fifty people to make it big but not too big which basically consisted of royal families along with their friends, Gumball's…'acquaintances' and people whom they wanted to invite. He thought that there was going to be more people-since that always happens-but surprisingly a lot of the guests were busy during that certain weekend. He ended up finding out he only had forty-two out of the fifty plus guests he invited. Eight people less did nothing to deflate him; the number was still good enough for him to enjoy the games he's set up and the amount of food to chow down. He just hoped that Lumpy Space Prince didn't come completely wasted off of Lumpy Spacey drinks like the last time he had a party; the guy sure knew how to party at least.

Switching in his pink and white sneakers Gumball waited in the court yard where he told the outside servants to clear up so there would be enough space for the guests and activities. The place was big in general even with all of the moveable white mint fountains and the sugar coated garden statues, but they would just get in the way of the games. Now that he saw it without the accessories he sees now how _big_ his court yard actually is. As a child he intently remembered how he used to run throughout the cotton candy trees his mother planted in the back and how his father always scolded him for running around too much. He remembered scraping a knee and seeing the red blood seep it out scared the willy out of him, but then there were the soft hands of his father and the soothing words from his mother.

Gumball sighed to himself rubbing his eye with the front of his wrist. It wouldn't be a wise time to reminisce on his late parents. He would tear up instantly and start to go on a baking spree making the deserts salty from his tears. Straightening his pink polo shirt and pulling up his white cargo shorts Gumball was more than ready to get this party started. He had a dj from the Lumpy Space Kingdom to come down (courtesy of LSP) to play some of the 'hippest' music from what he's heard to not let the life 'dull down'. The prink prince would have to admit that he was not an avid music listener so when it came to the newest songs playing throughout the Land of Ooo he was at a loss. He was really waiting for the dj to get here first before any of the guests so nice soft music would be playing as the guests got here before the time, and by around 1:30-2:00 approximately is when he would ask for more 'lively' music to 'jam'. Folding down his light pink socks to his gummy ankles Gumball idly thought through the itinerary he was going to use throughout the day. He kind of didn't put an end time secretly wanting to prolong his company with his adventurer, but maybe around 6:00-ish or 7:00 is when he would begin to usher people out. Of course the guests can leave whenever they want to but it depends on how fun the party it.

And boy was it going to be fun.

The candy prince had a plan, and that plan was to prove he was _much MUCH_ cooler than that half-bit vampire king wannabe or whatever he was! He figured the guy would come just to spite him despite the weird standing they had as of the apologizing a week or two ago, he hasn't really seen or heard of the vampire king since that day but he _did_ see the RSVP Marshall so…graciously sent. Let's just say bats and shaving cream was not an ideal way of confirming your coming.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He honestly didn't want to invite the vampire to the bananza but knowing Fionna she would obviously ask for the vampire and if he said he didn't invite him…he shivered. He could see it play in his head now:

"_So PB, where's Marshall? Is he late or something?"_

"_Huh? Who?"_

"_**Marshall**__PB. Where is he? Is he late?"_

"_I…uh…maybe…?"_

"…_._DID _you even invite him?"_

"_Um…no?"_

"_GUMBALL! WHY WOULD YOU NOT INVITE MARSHALL! I thought you two were friends!"_

"_I-I-I-I mean-uh-I thought he wouldn't want to come anyways! I can invite him now if you want!"_

"_NO! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! UGH GUMBALL! I thought you were __**better **__than that! We are NO LONGER FRIENDS!"_

"_W-WAIT FIONNA! Wait! Don't leave me!"_

"_And here I thought I was going to go out with you!"_

"_W-WHAT! WAIT! FIONNA! NO! __**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Gumball cringed. Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating it by a _little_ bit. But it wouldn't be pretty regardless. Shaking his head he heard voices behind him, well, something to distract him from…ill thoughts. Walking towards the voices he was pleased to see that the dj did in fact come before the crowd. He quickly greeted the green floating lumpy person guiding him to where he would be set up to the right of the buffet tables. Nice round tables were placed throughout the courtyard where the dance floor wasn't and where the games wouldn't take place. Guests would be able to place their bags, coats, belongings, etc. if they weren't up to holding it by the bag boys that was stationed by the castle's back entrance. He quickly made sure the dj was settled in and comfortable enough to start some nice soft music for the guests to walk into. As soon as the music was set up the candy prince couldn't help but smile, things were starting out nicely.

0000

The guests started to enter exactly at 1:00. Some were later than others but that was normal since no one really does usually come at the exact time. Gumball quickly got to greet his guests sending them to be escorted by a candy servant to their designated tables. He strategically placed Fionna and Cake at the same table with Marshall Lee and Lumpy Space Prince. Knowing the guy was a major gossiper he would leave no moment for the unwanted company to start anything with his adventurer and give him his moment of chance with Fionna. Knowing that he couldn't help but smile wider as he greeted more and more guests, it was around 1:25 when he checked his watch. Fionna nor Cake has shown up, he hasn't seen Lord Mono since this morning so either the black rainicorn was getting both ladies or he was doing something elsewhere. With Fionna she was either here super early or super late. Gumball hadn't remembered a time where the blonde fighter has been to an event he was hosting on the actual assigned time-not that he didn't enjoy her not coming at all-but it was just cumbersome when she came late. Maybe today was another late day for her?

Around 2:05 the music started to fire up and there was still no sign of Fionna or Cake. He saw Lord drop off where he quickly asked if he's seen either girl, unfortunately the black rainicorn shook his head 'no'. They still had time before was handed out, it _was_ the perfect time to talk to Fionna and make things lighter between the two which was something Gumball wanted to do bad. Another guest came where he had to greet them with bright warm smiles thanking them for coming masking the beginning inner panic attack he was going to have.

Where was Fionna?!

0000

"Which one again?"

"Ugh, how many times am I going to say it? The bright green one dude!"

"…Oh. _That_ one. You sure?"

"Totally. It looks rhombus on you."

"Is that sexual innuendo I'm sensing?"

"Wait-What? No Marshall! Get your head out of the gutter!"

Marshall chuckled throwing off the ripped grey shirt and chucked it at the blonde girl sitting on his bed. He was planning on being 'fashionably late' along with a little nice "bang" however a certain _someone_ made him promise him to not to do anything 'mean'.

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" said Fionna throwing the ragged shirt on the floor. A chuckle from the vampire made her roll her eyes.

"You sure I can't do anything fun at the party?" asked Marshall quickly slipping on the shirt. He looked at himself in his full view mirror, the green shirt contrasted with his grey skin, but the dark jeans that had a rip on his right knee kind of made it look better. "Something's missing…" he mumbled to himself scratching the back of his head looking around his messy room.

"Yes Marshall. Gumball really wants this to go well and you ruining it would just upset him."

"You've talked to him recently?" his voice was a bit muffled from within his closet.

Fionna nodded. "He came to the tree house personally-"

"_My _house." Marshall corrected sticking his head out of the closet with a sly smile. Fionna gave him an unimpressed look which made the vampire chuckle. "Okay okay I'll stop."

"Thank you. But yeah…" she shifted herself higher onto the bed. Schwabl snuffed at the movement moving closer towards the girl. Fionna smiled softly patting the dog on her head a couple of times. "Hey, you…okay, going to the party? I mean, with you and Gumball having problems and all."

The vampire looked at his friend; she looked slightly deflated which made him inwardly groan. He hated seeing people cry, especially his friends. "Yeah. I'm cool with him, always have been. Yeah he could be annoying sometimes…most of the time. But I don't hate him if that's what you're asking."

Fionna looked up looking at him closely searching the young thousand year old face. "You sure?" she asked still skeptical. Marshall rolled his eyes, girls were so paranoid sometimes. "Yeah." He said sifting through his messy closet again; he really needed to clean out his room one day. He just never had the right time to do so. Maybe when he gets back from the party he'll see if he can. "Where is that damn thing?" he cursed throwing out another pair of pants.

Fionna blushed at the choice of words. "Marshall…words…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Jus' tryin' to find something…" he mumbled again stepping farther into his cluttered closet. "Hey, has the pretty prince said anything about me?"

"Hmmm…nope. Not that I remember. I haven't talked to Gumball a lot these past two weeks so I wouldn't know how he's been really?"

"You haven't been talking to him? Funny, you two always chill."

Fionna shifted on the bed again. "I guess…" she mumbled looking at a poster on the wall to distract herself. The vampire king raised an eyebrow at that while he was trying to grab a shirt from the shelf at top. "You 'guess'?" he asked. "Is there something you're not telling me Fifi?"

The blonde girl didn't answer.

Marshall poked out the door; Fionna had a contemplated look on her face. She was definitely keeping something in. Something was up. "Alright, if you won't tell me I'm not going with you to this party."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Besides, I have plans to go to a party anyways but I', ditching that to hang with you at Bebble's party."

Fionna whined. "Come _on_ Marshall. That's not fair at all!"

"Who said I was a fair guy?"

Fionna grumbled in response.

"Spill sister or I'm leaving right now."

Fionna sighed. Her hands began to get a little sweaty and she felt her face begin to heat up. He ducked her head focusing on her legs and the denim shorts. She stayed silent for a while and the fact that Marshall was looking at her made her even more embarrassed.

"Fionna-"

"I think Gumball likes me!"

0000

"Fionna!"

"Hey PB."

Gumball felt his heart beat ten times faster. Right there in front of him was Fionna in denim shorts with a blue t-shirt and black and white converse with her usual bunny hat with that tuff of blonde hair sticking out. He noticed her posture was a bit shy than the usual rambunctious adventurer he knew but he looked past it. Fionna was here and he was ready to party despite the fact that she was an hour late. "Hey…" said Gumball looking around her and the court yard. "Where's Cake?"

"Sick with a cold…she says sorry."

"Oh that's okay! I'll send her some treats afterwards tomorrow with Lord. I'm sure she'll love that." said the candy prince with a bright smile. He saw a smile form on Fionna's face though her cheeks were a bright red. Why was she so red? Was it hot? He didn't feel hot. "Your face is so red…" he said feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "You want a drink of water or something?"

Her face got redder. "Dude I'm fine." said she quickly removing Gumball's hand form her forehead. Gumball deflated slightly at how Fionna inched away from his touch so quickly. "O-Okay. But if you need anything you know you can just tell me. But the food has already been distributed so I can show you to your table and you can eat immediately. I can guess you're pretty hungry huh?"

"No not really. I ate something at Marshall's before I came here."

Gumball stumbled in his step. "Y-You did what now?"

Her face was the shade of a tomato. "I said I ate at Marshall's. Sorry, I kind of forgot you were serving food and I was hungry."

His heart dropped just a little. "It's-" he cleared his throat. "It's okay Fionna. I don't blame you or anything. Maybe later on you can grab something if there's anything left okay?"

"S-Sure."

"So how are the lovebirds doing?"

"MARSHALL!" both screamed jumping around. Gumball sprang three feet forward feeling his heart stop a beat while Fionna looked ready to kill with her whole body turning red. Gumball grabbed the place over his heart breathing a couple of times before glaring bloody murder at the vampire. "Marshall you big oaf learn how to-!" he stopped. In front of him was a tall, grey-skinned delinquent with a bright green tank top that slung nicely to his shaped torso, baggy dark jeans that were stuffed in two black combat boots and an orange graphic cap where it was turned backwards. Tussled black locks poked out of the sides of the vampire's head where it shaped his face nicely. Gumball shamefully came to notice the muscles on the vampire's arms (which he noticed when he visited the cave) but hasn't fully seen it yet. He realized he had to look up slightly to meet those black eyes. A large smirk started to grow on Marshall's face feeling Fionna's eyes burn between him and the pink prince. He opened his arms and tilted his head a little downwards; he wiggles his eyes a little bit and smiled. "Like what you see princess?" he asked.

Gumball had his mouth open for a few more seconds. "You look like a doofus." he deadpanned. "Come Fionna, let me escort you to your table." The prince said smoothly gently grabbing her hand and pulling along.

"O-Okay…" said Fionna blushing yet again. She looked over her shoulder only to see Marshall in the same position but wide eyed with a slack jaw. She had to stifle a chuckle at that.

Marshall couldn't believe it. Not only did he get his butt handed to him but he totally got upstaged by Prissy McSissyFace.

"Ooooh...you need some ice for that burn?"

"Shut it LSP!" Marshall snapped. He jerked his cap forward putting it over his eyes. Fine, if Gumball wanted to play games he'll play. He _was _going to be nice just like he promised but now the pink prince has played the drums of war. He may have lost the first battle, but the war has just begun. Stuffing his fists inside his pockets he sauntered with whatever dignity he had leftover to where Fionna and Gumball were already sitting. Marshall felt a tick in his brain; he was slightly annoyed that the gummy prince embarrassed him like that but more so that he _let_ him get away. Maybe it was from the initial shock of him being shot down so quickly by a guy like _Prince Gumball_ (oh ho ho) that made him speechless.

'_Whatever.'_ He thought jerking out his chair and plopping into it. _'I can easily redeem myself. The guy is easy to work up anyways.' _The pink prince only glanced his way frowning slightly at the rude way the ruffian just placed himself. The itch of wanting to comment on it was killing him but he knew it was just a trap to start something with the vampire. He made this party to repair his friendship with Fionna, _not_ bicker like children with a _demon_ like Lee. Marshall rolled his eyes and burped stretching a little to crack some bones and reveal some skin. If he was going to get a reaction out of the guy he was going to make it big, _really_ big. So big that everyone at this party will remember it until the day they either get eaten or die.

He was going to get Gumball good.

"So Fionna!" said Gumball happily starting to make conversation. "How have you been my friend? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I've been busy you know. Kicking butt and everything." said the adventurer glancing between the pink prince and the vampire king. "What about you?" she asked slightly nervous where this conversation was going to go. Talking about her theory about Gumball supposedly having a crush on her was a relief. It was hard to talk about girly feelings like romance to a person like Marshall since he was not only a guy but didn't seem like the type to like to hear about mushy gushy stuff. So to say he was going to 'help her' find out if it was true or not was surprising.

"_You-You what?!"_

"_I said I was going to help you! I mean, do _you_ like him?"_

"_Well…I _thought_ I did…but then the whole situation with Ice Queen kind of screwed up my feelings…"_

"_I heard about that. So you have no feelings for him at all is what you're saying."_

"_Uh, maybe. I guess. I dunno! I might still have something for him…I mean, he's a really nice guy and all…and pretty cute too…"_

"_Awwwww!"_

"_SHUT IT MARSHALL!"_

"_Ow ow okay! Hahaha! Okay! So you _do_ have feelings for him still!"_

"_Ugh! Okay yes! Yeah I do! I just don't know how to handle it you know! It's hard."_

"_Well….first you need to talk to him. Hang out with him more and all."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Once you start to show interest he'll come to feel comfortable trying to put out hints instead of feel scared with tension."_

"_Oh….hey Marshall?"_

"_Yeeeeaaah?"_

"_Why are you helping?"_

"…_.I dunno…I just want to."_

From then on they spent most of the journey talking about strategies on 'how to show Gumball you like him' which was overall embarrassing. Why did she even _have_ to have feelings?! It all just screwed with her mind! Fionna was just still surprised that Marshall actually agreed with helping her. If that wasn't a shock itself she doesn't know what is. Still unsure as to _why_ he wanted to help but she honestly didn't want to pry into the vampire's notions, it would've been hard to get it out of him anyways since the guy was a general mysterious person. There were few personal things they talked abouttogether and it was mostly around Fionna. The only thing she really knew was Marshall's mother lived in the Nightosphere, was an evil demon who eats souls, and ate Marshall's fries which he didn't like. Other than that the guy's past, present, and future, was completely shrouded in the darkness. Fionna wasn't one to pry so she never bothered to ask about his personal life, if Marshall wanted to talk about it one day then he would go to her. Not she bother him.

Looking between the two boys she sighed and cracked her neck. Today was going to be a long day. "Oh you know. Busy with royal duties taking walks about the kingdom, going to meetings, catching up on experimentation and baking. The usual."

"That sounds cool." said Fionna slowly looking at Marshall. The vampire looked none too impressed and snorted at the end of the prince's sentence. She saw Gumball's eyebrow twitch but he kept his focus on her. "Thank you Fionna." said Gumball smiling at her. "At least _someone_ appreciates hard work." He said loudly. Fionna inwardly groaned; they were going to start.

"Not when the work is boring." snorted Marshall again picking out his nails with a fork.

Gumball twitched at that. "Maybe because you don't even _try_ to live up to a king's standards."

Oh Gumball.

"And what makes you think you know what my 'standards' should be?" asked Marshall with narrowed eyebrows.

"Any _responsible_ royal member in a kingdom would know the standard procedures of any normal king or queen." snapped Gumball looking at the vampire fully.

Marshall's going to say something.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to learn about the stuck-up 'standard procedures'. You'd think I guy wouldn't want a stick shoved up his ass but I guess I was wrong."

Here we go.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Go ahead and beg."

"You are just a big oaf!"

"At least I'm not a priss like you."

"I am NOT a priss!"

"Says the pansy that wears _pink_ every day."

"And what's wrong with _that?! _At least I don't look like I live in the sewers!"

"Ouch PB! That hurt, that _really_ hurt."

"Shove it Marshall! I don't even know why I invited you!"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. Maybe you secretly _like_ my company?"

Gumball sputtered with pink cheeks. "AS IF I WOULD ENJOY YOU!"

"What?"

"I MEAN 'YOUR COMPANY'! You _know_ what I meant!"

"No, I didn't since you said you enjoy 'me' specifically before you corrected yourself which makes me wonder what you _really_ mean. You got something you want to tell me Biennial?"

"What?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU BAFOON?!"

"Guys."

"I'm saying that there's something more to that sentence!"

"GUYS."

"I have NO FLIPPING IDEA what you are you talking about!"

"_GUYS!"_

"I think you do!"

"**GUYS.**"

"Well _I _think you're just being stupid!"

"Woooooow…._real_ nice comeback! Where'd you get that from? The local nursery?"

"That's it!"

"_**GUYS! **_That's **enough**!" yelled Fionna smacking her hand on the table making it shake. Both boys jumped startled by the girl's outburst. Gumball blushed in embarrassment while Marshall just smirked in victory being the last one to finish. She sighed glaring at both; this was going to be a long day.

"WHOOOO! This party's lumping AWESOME PB!" screamed Lumpy Space Prince flying to the table. "When are we gonna start getting wild?!"

Fionna sighed. Yep, this was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: So yeah. Shit's about to go down.**

**I didn't want to rush the romance so quickly into only five chapters of the story since I kind of like this little conflict going on between the two. 'S fun to screw around with especially Marshall since he's one sarcastic motherfucker and Gumball's just adorable but as tight as a pair of leather pants too sizes too small. That shit it **_**tight**_**. I'm thinking of doing something fun and eventful at this party, don't know if I want to be good or bad. You guys choose if you want a good thing to happen or a bad thing to happen. Good would mean I would have to fuck up their relationship only to patch it up again or I can do bad to fuck their relationship further but this time do a little something something to make it more eventful to patch it up. Either way is going to be equally eventful and written so it's a 50 50 thing. I may go with you guys or I may not. I might not even **_**do**_** those two options and just be like: "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" and gyrate my way in another direction.**

**I want to hear what YOU suckers think! Review and share your thoughts! I like hearing that you give a shit about this story! So give a shit and leave a comment yeah?**

**Criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
